Corazones rotos
by Relenita
Summary: como un dulce sentimiento se convierte en una venganza....
1. el principio del fin

**Corazones Rotos.**

_"Como un dulce sentimiento puede transformarse en una venganza"  
Respuesta al desafío de KiokiKai. _

**Parejas: **Seto x Katsuya (Joey), Katsuya x Subaru S., Subaru S. x Seishirou Sy Yami x Yugi(secundaria).

****

**_Prólogo: "El inicio del fin"_**

Corría a toda velocidad al imponente edificio que se cernía a su paso, algo inexplicable había ocurrido con él y era necesario tomar medidas drásticas; medidas que le aterraban pero eran necesarias, alguien más dependían de ellas, alguien totalmente inocente.

No pudo elegir mejor día para decírselo, atravesaban por un serio problema como "pareja" y más encima llovía a cántaros.  
Un día gris era poco para describir por completo lo que sucedía en el rededor del ambiente: tristeza, dolor, impotencia.

Avanzó de un extremo a otro del edificio velozmente hasta llegar al ascensor privado que lo dirigía a la oficina personal del Ceo.

Transcurrían los minutos y sentía que algo frío surcaba su espalda, un pésimo presentimiento.

Que, para desgracia del rubio duelista, se hizo realidad. La traición era asfixiante para el joven, no podía odiarlos realmente y eso lo dejaba sin defensas, sin energías en el momento en que abrió silenciosamente la puerta.

Katsuya estaba ensimismado en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de Kaiba Corp viendo algo que le destruyó todo el sentimiento que pudo tener hacia el imponente ojiazul que, en esos momentos, se hallaba "platicando" animadamente con la que alguna vez fue su querida y educada hermana.

Sintió que no tenía de donde afirmarse para mantenerse en pie.

_"como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar  
__como el mantel de la cena de ayer...  
__siempre esperando que te diga algo más  
__y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar_

Los gemidos en la habitación detuvieron el latir de su desamparado y roto corazón, comprendió finalmente quien estaba de su lado de verdad no eran aquellos que desgastaban palabras en él, eran los que pro medio de acciones se preocupaban de él.

Dolió que su única hermana, por quien peleó por tanto tiempo durante su época de duelista, le hiciera esto aunque las palabras dichas por el magnate fue lo que finalmente destruyeron la esperanza del joven en la puerta, mientras intentaba convencerse de que todo lo antes dicho por él fueron mentiras.

-La verdad es que no me interesa tu hermano - bajaba el tono de su voz hasta hacerlo grave y seductor en los oídos de la muchacha sobre sus piernas - mi deseo no va más allá que para calentar mi cama, y que debo confesar – mientras intercalaba besos en el cuello de su amante – no era nada de malo.

-¿Y que tal soy yo para ti? - susurra la chica sobre los labios del CEO - ¿suficiente, satisfactoria?

-Mmm, estás bastante bien. Me has demostrado tener algo más de cerebro que el muy idiota de tu hermano, élno me puede dar hijos, ni siquiera una imagen decente frente a la sociedad - retiraba la blusa de la chica y soltaba el sujetador con presteza -¡Ja! El creía que yo permanecería junto a él por siempre, pobre ingenuo, otro más que cayó - selló suy boca con la de ella y su propia hermana secundaba con besos lánguidos, profundos sabiendo que el estaba saliendo con Seto.

A él no le importaría, dentro de su mundo de cristal, cederle a su hermana a Seto; porque creía hasta hace muy poco que sólo los unía algo meramente superficial, hasta que él mismo le confeso a su hermana que él lo amaba como nada en el mundo.

_"lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té  
__como el infiel dice: nunca lo haré  
__siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor  
__me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración"  
_

El ver minada su confianza en las dos personas más queridas por el lo hizo sentir miserable, su alma estalló en llanto, en un mar de sangre, lágrimas y sufrimiento; pero aún así en esos instantes no podía concretizar ese sufrir en ellos, demasiado amados.

Y él era muy dependiente de esas personas que ocupaban su corazón.

A la persona que estaba parada en medio de la oficina, al ojiazul de su perdición le entregó algo más valioso que el dinero, las pertenencias vanales. Él le entregó su corazón puro y noble, le entregó su cuerpo y alma.

Cosas que sólo se regalan a personas que uno confía de verdad, que uno ama de verdad.

_"me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
__por ver tu cara al escuchar mi hablar  
__eres todo lo que más quiero  
__pero te pierdo en mis silencios  
__mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
__que no me han hablado nunca claro  
__mi corazón lleno de pena  
__y yo una muñeca de trapo"   
_

Ya no había nada que hacer, todo lo que había decidido fue cambiado sustancialmente, ahora retrocedía con cuidado, trataba de no hacer ruido, no quería interrumpir y que él le dijera algo sino se desmoronaría, ya no resistiría más, no después de lo que se enteró, no después de esto , que sabía la verdad

Que el mismo era un chico fértil, y que esperaba un hijo suyo o una hija. Sin querer escuchó que por eso lo dejaba, pues bien, que así fuera.

Ya no podía pensar unicamente en Jounouchi Katsuya, ahora debía pensar por dos, por el bienestar de dos.

_"No tengo miedo al fuego eterno  
__Tampoco a esos cuentos amargos  
__Pero el silencio es algo frío  
__Y mis inviernos son muy largos  
__Y a tu regreso estaré lejos__Entre los versos de algún tango  
__Porque este corazón sincero  
__No es muñeca de trapo"  
_

Sin esperar nada más, y del mismo modo en como entró a la oficina, así mismo salió causando un poco de ajetreo por su afanoso deseo de salir, de escapar de ese sitio a como diera lugar. Tomó el primer taxi a las afueras de las oficinas de Kaiba Corp y partió rumbo a el único lugar donde lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos; no podía estar en su casa, su padre ya habría vuelto y en su actual estado, no puede arriesgarse a recibir golpes. Más de una vida corría peligro ahora.

Tampoco iría a la casa de su madre, ella lo detestaba y lo trataría como un fenómeno repudiando aún más si era posible a la despreciable mujer.

Mucho menos ir a molestar a Yugi, Tea o a Tristan, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que le sucedía ni les parecía interesar. Tampoco era que los culpase pero todos hicieron su vida, no era culpa de ellos que la suya fuera una basura.

Sólo quedaba una alternativa.

La casa de su único amigo que sabía de su situación familiar, además estaba ajeno al mundo en que estaba sumergido y de prejuicios que lo harían sentirse peor.

Alguien que lo entendería e intentaría animarlo cuando él mismo no fuera capaz y que pudiese ayudarlo con su nueva responsabilidad.  
Sabía que podía contar con **_él_**

Debía ver a **_Subaru Sumeragi._**

**_ Continuará..._**


	2. overture

Etto!!!!!!!!! Chicas lean el capítulo Nº1 de corazones rotos de la página...al subir el episodio me hizo un error en mi publicación y me borró mi respaldo!!!!!!!!!

Si algunas de las lectoras de que también ocupa copio el capitulo Nº1 de el fic le suplico que me lo envíe!!!!! Necesito mi respaldo T.T!!!!!!!! eso beneficiará a las otras lectoras!!!!!!!

Si nada más que decir... me despido atentamente

Relena Sakurazuka Kaiba...


	3. Strange Deja Vû

Bueno... estaba decidiendo un castigo "adepto" para el pecado cometido por el neko este... y les pido encarecidamente a las dueñas de lucio, antul, anecuze, alistar y kae ... que me disculpen pero son vitales para la historia...

Seto: como que el NEKO este???... Y QUE MIERDA VAN A HACER ESOS LOCOS!!!!

Relena: ¬¬ para que vanagloriarte de tu IQ si dejas a semejante belleza suelta... es que mereces la horca... y ellos pues... vienen a amargarte el cuento...

Lucio, anecuze, alistar, antul & kae: seee... sus deseos son órdenes amaaaaa... – miran con cara PREDADORA al cachorro...

Subaru: yo personalmente estoy feliz con que me hayas prestado al cachorro... es muy lindo tierno, amable... – el CEO lo mira con furia- sumiso, servicial, insaciable... – Seto rojo a más no poder... – y que otros miren asi a mi cachorro me da tiempo para "ejercitarme"... –comienza a sacar sus ofudas y los chicos empiezan a huir- ¬¬

Seto: DEJA DE HABLAR ASÍ DEL CACHORRO!!! Y DEJEN DE BABEARLO!!!!

Subaru: ¬¬ ... ahora es "cachorro" ¿no? .. cuida tus palabras, que ahora te refieres a MI ESPOSO... Y A USTEDES – indica al grupo que está tras una trinchera léase lucio & cía. – TAMBIÉN LES VALE!!!!

Katsuya: hula Subaru... – besito en la mejilla – hula a todos!!!!! Y ... ¬¬ hola Kaiba... ... me encontré con alguien... que te es conocido Subaru-kun ...

Subaru & Seto: Oo?... quién... – voltean ambos para ver y quedan O.O... – WTF...

Relena: ... bueno.. los reviews... los respondo después y . personaje misterioso!!!!.. ven a decir el adelanto que se olvido poner... en los otros 2 capítulos...

Personaje X: YuGiOh! No le pertenece sino sería la primera serie Yaoi televisada por completo sin censura en Latinoamérica... y a las creadoras de lucio, kae, antul , alistar y anecuze... que la disculpen pero quiere utilizarlos ... – los chicos se ponen a celebrar – y X/Clamp tampoco ya que no me imagino que final le pondría esta loca – golpe - auch!

Relena: ¬¬ jódete... y ahora el fic O!!!!!!!

Capítulo Nº2 ... strange deja vû...

Tenía una reunión importante en la oficina y Lucio, su asistente personal, estaba muy entusiasmado... según sus fuentes con quién tenía una reunión su jefe era uno de los bastiones más influyentes en la política japonesa... y decían que era hermoso...

A veces ser el asistente personal de Seto Kaiba tenía sus ventajas...

Y sus amigos no se quedaban atrás...

Anecuze era... la mano derecha del Ceo, y naturalmente era quien enfrentaba al Ceo en su forma ... "natural".. con mal genio, flamas de fondo y miles de promesas de muerte... aunque algunos de los clientes del Ceo eran... "especiales"

Antul... el siempre despierto antul... un diseñador con problemas graves con el fuego nos salió medio pirómano XD!!! y siempre con un as bajo la manga... es uno de los pocos que ha visto al Ceo sudar... Aunque buscando a su querido alistar...

Se le iría la vida...

Y finalmente... a quien le hacían la vida imposible era a la secretaria del Ceo... una linda pelirroja llamada Shizuka Jounouchi... que estaba con un pre-infarto en ese momento... sólo de la impresión...

Hoy vendría alguien importante ...

Con MUY malas noticias para el Ceo...

Estaba en camino a su siguiente trato... antes del concilio era su deber tener un estado de cada compañía influyente de Tokyo para poder llevar a cabo dicho concilio... y sólo faltaba una... y sencillamente NO QUERÍA IR...

Kaiba Corp...

Iba con su gabardina blanca común... sus manos enguantadas, peinado a ras... dándole un toque más jovial. Sus cabellos habían crecido un poco pero se conservaban tan brillantes como siempre... un suéter negro delgado para contrarrestar el frío de la mañana y una bufanda azul marina oscura ... se veía.. pues.. como un modelo de primera línea...

Y... por decisión de su esposo... traía también a sus guardaespaldas... quienes cuidaban a su más preciado tesoro... Kae Yoshida y Antul Yohanes estaban en el auto con Katsuya y con el pequeño Setsuna... el primero era un chico que sólo vivía el momento y que había sufrido ciertas "decepciones amorosas" , aunque aún conservaba esa apariencia inocente... y antul.. intentaba hallar a su amado... le da igual que fuera su hermanastro... recorrería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de dar con el paradero de alistar... así tenga que perder su vida en el intento...

Suena el teléfono de Subaru y le indica que hay un nuevo caso () en la ciudad... decide dejar a cargo a sus guardaespaldas de la protección de sus tesoros... ellos tendrán que tener una gran ayuda por si algo sale mal...

Ya que pronto se juntarían ambos bandos y se revelarían MUCHAS VERDADES...

Aunque en la oficina del CEO se vivía literalmente una guerra... en un bando se hallaba un colérico Seto Kaiba siendo sostenido por anecuze, Alistar y por Mokuba para no golpeara más a su "actual prometida", Mai Kujaku... la cual estaba en pánico total...

- EXPLÍCAME QUE QUIERE DECIR TODO ESTO!!!!!!! DESDE CUANDO QUE ME ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO!!!!!!!!!

- y…… - ya comienza a gritar eufórica y a golpear a Kaiba siendo frenada por Mokuba – Y POR QUE MIERDA TE TENGO QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES DE MI VIDA!!!! YO QUE SEPA TE LAS DAS DE PLAYBOY CON CHICA QUE ENCUENTRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

- jah! Y todavía me pides razones para que te explique mi comportamiento..- dice tan calmado pero con un dejo de venganza palpable – te pago absolutamente TODO... .todo capricho... toda locura que se te ocurra... y lo único que te pedía era un hijo... – ya lo sueltan... y comienza a caminar tranquilamente alrededor de ella...- un heredero directo Kaiba para poner al frente de mi imperio... apenas él estuviera aquí, a mi lado, tu podías hacer lo que quisieras con tu vida – la toma del pelo y la zamarrea con una fuerza salida de la rabia que sentía... – Y VIENES A EMBARAZARTE DE OTRO HOMBRE!!!! ES QUE NO PUEDES MANTENERTE ALGO DECENTE MIENTRAS NO ESTOY PRESENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Afuera era otra historia... todos los gritos se escuchaban con claridad en la oficina... desde que el "jefe" estaba con esa mujer.. las peleas eran muy frecuentes... ya era normal esperarse semejantes pleitos... aunque...

La que se sentía peor era la actual secretaria... su cita del mediodía ... estaba en la puerta del edificio de Kaiba Corp. ... y la furia del CEO aumentaría al infinito...

era doloroso volver al edificio que te destruyó la vida casi por completo... a pesar de ver varias propagandas de su empresa y ni siquiera inmutarse... ver el edificio en que SIEMPRE trabajaba... lo erizaba por completo... aun sentía que algo de poder tenía el Ceo sobre él...

pero el ahora ya no era un niño... era un hombre con una familia constituida... y con un futuro brillante por delante...

tal vez no se le diera muy bien lo empresarial ni lo administrativo... pero la escritura era lo suyo... Subaru se dedicaba al negocio de su familia y a la seguridad del país... él, en cambio, se dedicaba a escribir sobre amores, penas, alegrías, muertes y renacimientos... también se dedicaba a la pintura y un poco al canto... ya que varios productores estaban detrás de él solicitando grabar un disco... pero su prioridad... era su familia...

y... antes de entrar al edificio... se encuentra con alguien inesperado…… Mokuba Kaiba cabizbajo saliendo de Kaiba Corp.

-¿Mo... Mokuba?... – el "ya no tan chibi" sube su mirada, al principio no lo reconoce, pero al soltarse el cabello y sacarse los lentes de sol y encontrarse con unas lagunas mieles que pensó no ver en mucho tiempo... sólo sacó una conclusión...

- JOU!!!!!! –se lanza a sus brazos y solloza silenciosa pero tristemente en el pecho del rubio... el siempre le inspiró confianza.. como un hermano mayor... comprensivo y gentil... para él... Seto era más un padre que un hermano... – do... donde habías estado??? ... te extrañé mucho... – decía mietras delicadas lágrimas recorrían su dulce faz...

- pues... me fui de la ciudad apenas terminé con tu hermano... me hirió mucho... y tú lo sabes bien...

- sip... – dice afligido – pero... ¿no me mandaste nunca una carta?...

- la verdad es que todas eran detenidas por mi hermana ahora que es su novia... – dijo con un claro dejo de desprecio hacia Shizuka – una vez me habló por teléfono para que dejara de enviarte cartas... allí la desconocí como hermana...

-pero Jou... ahora Seto no está con Shizuka... ahora está prometido... – Katsuya abrió los ojos desconcertado... – con Mai Kujaku... y ahora están en la oficina... la verdad esperaba con ansias al señor Sumeragi para que se detuviera la confrontación pero... el aún no llega...

- ¿Cómo que aún no llega? – dice casi con gracia – si lo tienes frente a tus lindos ojos Mokuba... – y el mencionado queda estupefacto.

Shizuka estaba que llamaba a la guardia marina... el Ceo estaba colérico, por la "actual situación" de su prometida... ella envidiaba mucho ese lugar... si tan sólo ela no fuera estéril... ella ahora sería la flamante señora Shizuka Kaiba... no esa peliteñida de Mai Kujaku... iba a seguir maquinando otro modo de extorsionarla hasta que suena el intercomunicador... era Mokuba... el "nene" Kaiba..

- diga... señor Kaiba... – decía con hipocresía al tratar de "señor" al puberto, a su parecer, Mokuba..

- dile a mi hermano que el señor sumeragi ya llegó al edifico y vamos en camino a la oficina... – notó a la perfección la intención de Shizuka...pero el batallaba fuego con fuego... – por favor... dile ya...

- lo siento pero el señor kaiba aun sigue en su oficina... –dice despreocupadamente... por ella que Kaiba matara a Mai... total.. Seto, cuando se enojaba o se decepcionaba, la buscaba para tener algo con ella... pero no se dio cuenta que las puertas de elevador estaban abiertas... hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro... Lucio méndez hacía acto de apariencia...

- em.. Shizuka... ¿el señor Sumeragi?...

- viene para acá...

-pues digale que el Ceo está ocupado en estos momentos – pero alguien interrumpe...un rubio de cabellos lacios a media espalda con bellos anteojos, una apariencia que estaba entre lo salvaje y lo refinado con su camisa blanca etérea sin abrochar los dos primeros botones, un pantalón con pnzan que se ceñía a su cuerpo detallándolo casi por completo, una corbata puesta descuidadamente y para finalizar, la chaqueta del conjunto llevándola el los hombros sobrepuesta... y Shizuka no lo podía creer...

- Yo NO puedo esperar... – y sin más se fue directamente a la oficina privada del Ceo... el la conocía a la perfección... y además...

la oficina retumbaba con los gritos de su jefe... asi que... siguiendo el sabio dicho...

- "sólo sigue el "suave" sonido de mi voz..." - terminando de decir esto azotó la puerta de la oficina encontrando una escena ... "peculiar"...

Seto Kaiba se hallaba sobre Mai tratando de despojarla de sus ropas... y ella lucía embarazada... aunque ni al Ceo ni a Katsuya parecía importarle... ambos sudados, agitados, en fin, digna para pensar... en que "algo" pasó allí... y los presentes...mudos...

Katsuya entró como pedro por su casa a la oficina, abrió las cortinas tratando de dejar pasar algo de sol e hizo una seña a "alguien" que se hallaba fuera del edificio...

Kaiba estaba enmudecido por el joven recién llegado... era tan igual al cachorro... igual de hermoso , igual de impulsivo... inigualable en todo sentido...

Después de esto, se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Kaiba y sólo añadió...

- vaya... vaya... Tienes una cita con la familia Sumeragi y se dedica a discutir con su cónyuge...?... no tengo todo el tiempo de todo el mundo para esperar a que "solucione" sus problemas maritales.. tengo MUY poco tiempo y no me gusta malgastarlo así que... – sacándose por anteojos.. ejando ver dos poderosas dagas doradas dispuestas a matar... – HAS TU TRABAJO... entrégame el informe y listo... NEKO...

_**continuará...**_

Relena: Como ven.. se desarrolla la historia poco a poco, espero que les guste este capítulo por aque aquí ya va a arder Roma...

Katsuya: o... mi hijo es hermoso... y mis guardaespaldas me caen súper bien...o!!!

Relena: que personalidad tuviste para entrar...

Katsuya: u.u ... obvio ... el ya no es nada mío...

Seto: ¬¬... tú... AÚN me AMAS!!!!!

Katsuya: ¬¬ ...no...

Seto: y ... ¿qué pasa si yo te hago esto... ?- se le sube al cachorro... y con una voz melosa agrega - ¿eh?..

Katsuya: –dice sensualmente - pues yo hago esto – respira muy profundo - ¡¡SEGURIDAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!- aparecen sus guardaespaldas y retienen al Ceo...

Seto: ¬¬

Mokuba: te pasó por tonto onii-chan...

Relena: AH!!! Y a responder review!!!!

**Camuswoman **

Como ves... el neko idiota ...SUFRIRÁ... no te preocupes – sale Relena afilando una hoz...

Seto: o.o... correré...

**Darlingkitty:**

Relena: bueno... ya sabes que hace subaru en la historia y lo enamorados que se ven...

Subaru: y a mi me encantó el papel que me dieron...

Katsuya// siii!!!... tú me quieres de verdad...

Subaru: kastuya...

Katsuya: subaru-kun...

Setsuna : PAPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PADRE!!!!!! – y se les tira encima...

Relena: aaahh... que bellos se ven... aps!! Y la venganza se viene.. acepto sugerencias

**Riona :**

Relena: que seto se entere que el hijo de katsuya es también suyo...¬¬ creeme no le va a gustar com se va a enterar...

Katsuya: O!!!!!!!

**Yukina:**

Relena: pues ya ves que le puse pareja a Katsuya.. y QUE PAREJA º¬º!!!!

Katsuya: seeeeeeee...

**Hanahaoyoh:**

Relena: Etto... yo creo que repito... la venganza del cachorro se viene... acepto sugerencias

**Fleir:**

Relena: Bueno... el orgullo del Ceo es TAN grande... que bueno... debí hacer algo BASTANTE patético de su vida amorosa para opacar su orgullo

Seto: ¬¬ eso no fue patético... ESO FUE TAAAAAAAAAAN PATÉTICO QUE NO ME IMAGINO ASI!!!!

**Kiokikai:**

Relena: me alegra que te guste la respuesta al desafío y ya vez que sexy esta el cachorro!!!!!!!

**Kaolla Su: **

Relena: aish!!!! Hijaa!!!! Bueno.. usted sabe que yo quería hacer esa historia hace tiempo y gracias por sus palabras!!!

Bye bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(): etto... subaru tiene un cargo parecido a Yusuke en Yu Yu Hakusho.. sólo que es un grado mucho más alto!!!! Subaru es Médium... para más consultas... dejo mi 


	4. beyond this life

Relena: la verdad estuve consultando entre varias que me escribieron reviews y amigas mías y me di cuenta de que

muchas desconocían la trama de X/clamp o la de Tokyo Babylon así que dedicaré este episodio bueno... una parte de él para explicar la trama que antecede a Subaru Sumeragi y que ... bueno ... sepan QUE PROBLEMAS tendrá el CEO para acercarse al cachorro...

Subaru: soy medio desconocido para las chicas ToT!!!!! me siento mal

Katsuya: pero igual te quiero – besito en los labios – por algo me casé contigo...

Subaru: Katsuya o. gracias

Seto: suelta a MI cachorro!!!!!!! – dice colérico – suéltalo!!!!!!

Antul: ¬¬ tu vienes con nosotros!!!

Kae: ¬¬ sep... – pone carita de niño inocente – es que si no ella no nos paga viteh!!!!

Personaje X: pero no si yo puedo evitarlo

Todos: O.o – sudan frío – ¿quien rayos eres?

Personaje X: eso lo sabrán pronto

Relena: yaaaaa!!! Da el aviso Seto – mira a las fans del cachorro enfurecidas – antes de que te maten las lectoras D!!

Seto: bueno– va a el baño a lo reality show... de esos que tienen cámaras y todo XD – YuGiOh! No le pertenece, por que si le perteneciera... – ve que no haya nadie en el baño, cierra la puerta y respira profundo – LASTIMA QUE NO ES DE ELLA POR QUE SI NO EL CACHORRO SERÍA MI PAREJA PERMANENTE Y SERÍA MIO ETERNAMENTEEEEE!!!!!! ToT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CACHORRO VUELVEEEEEEE!!!!!

Relena :etto... Seto – dice afuera del baño – TODOS te escuchamos, se sincero con el cachorro ¬¬ y tú!! Personaje

X!! – Relena le guiña un ojo – da el otro anuncio!!!!!

Personaje X: y X/clamp no le pertenece por que le pondría el final que quisiese... y moriría Kotori en el primer episodio

Relena: esa mujer es detestable!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora!! Gomen!! Pero el asistente del CEO es Alistar!!! Un "pequeño error de producción" XD!!

Alistar: PE-QUE-ÑO!!!!!??????????

Relena; BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . !!!! ME PERSIGUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! AHORA CON EL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Relena corre por su vida mientras alistar la persigue con una semi-automática – Y PERDÓNAME ALISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!

Capítulo Nº3: **beyond this life.**

Paralelamente, mientras Katsuya se dirigía a la oficina de Seto Kaiba, Subaru iba en rumbo a un nuevo caso

Y sencillamente no le gustaba para nada

-Lamento que tenga que ver esto Subaru-sama... –decía una joven que lo guiaba a la escena del crimen e interrumpía sus cavilaciones

- no se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado a éstas alturas me he tenido que acostumbrar. – dice prácticamente al vacío.

El hecho de regresar a otro caso le recordaba el otro lado del "negocio familiar", su vida.

Como médium.

**FLASH BACK...** las personas que pidieron saber la vida de MI Subaru aquí tienen

_Desde tiempos remotos la familia Sumeragi ha sido la encargada de preservar la unificación japonesa en cada ámbito que afecta al país, desde lo político, social y económico. No en vano su nombre literalmente significaba "el orgullo del emperador". _

_Aunque no era esto lo que precisamente lo hacía una de las familias más influyentes en Asia... era en sí el poder sobrenatural que poseían los miembros de la singular estirpe; ya que en los suburbios de los países asiáticos era común hallar corrupción, asesinatos o incluso magia negra y habilidades psíquicas poniendo en estado alarmante al país, este es el principal caso que deben amortiguar y resolver los Sumeragi, ya que son los exorcistas por excelencia en Japón._

_Aunque eso signifique dejar de lado tu parte humana y sentimental fuera de tu vida…_

_Sobretodo si eres el líder de la familia; como es el caso de Subaru, el 13º líder de la familia._

_Desde los tres años fue separado de los niños de su edad permaneciendo sólo al lado de su hermana gemela, Hokuto, y fue enviado a entrenar con los monjes y otros integrantes de la familia._

_Y a los 7 años había sido nombrado como el directo sucesor de la líder Sumeragi en ese entonces, su abuela; sin mencionar que además debía permanecer ahí hasta que obtuviera el lugar de líder; uno que no debe tener piedad ante nada, mantenerse impávido ante cualquier situación pero el corazón de Subaru era muy puro y limpio... casi como el amigo que alguna vez le mencionó Katsuya, Yugi, y aún así logró superar la difícil prueba..._

_A los ocho años... cuando estaba en medio de una de las pruebas decidió ir a descansar... y se encontró con un joven de 17 años frente a un cerezo al cual le prometió algo que él increíblemente olvidó aunque lo importante él se reveló como el Sakurazukamori digan eso rápido 13 veces D!! el cual le marcó en la mano un pentagrama invertido una estrella como "presa del Sakurazukamori" líder de la familia Sakurazuka de allí saqué mi apodo D, enemiga mortal de la familia Sumeragi, encargados de brindar, según la leyenda japonesa, el color de los árboles de Sakura por medio de la sangre de víctimas y de sembrar la discordia en todo el Japón._

_Tal cosa era sabida por Subaru y ese era su principal objetivo,. derrotar al Sakurazukamori cueste lo que le cueste y, para que semejante personaje no lo reconociese, enguantó por siempre sus manos. _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- eso es lo que sucedió Señor Sumeragi, requeríamos su presencia... – decía con falso pésame un anciano entrado en años con una cara de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el cuerpo que se hallaba allí.

Un joven de unos 19 a 20 años, tez clara, cabellos castaños casi negros manchados por la sangre, claros signos de forcejeo entre la víctima y su captor y lo principal; los ojos rojos abiertos en su máxima expresión.

Lo que sea que haya visto fue lo que lo paralizó antes de que el asesino pudiera matarlo.

- haré lo posible por determinar el asesino en el menor tiempo – decía casi mecánicamente

-gracias – dice más por protocolo que por sentirlo.

El estar de nuevo frente a un asesinato de este tipo le recuerda todos los casos que tuvo que resolver; todas las personas hipócritas que "requerían de su ayuda" que pagaban casi una fortuna para "exorcizar o expiar el alma de un ser querido", las víctimas de los feroces asesinatos, violaciones, parricidios, incluso torturas.

Los testigos de semejantes actos; la mayoría en coma, amenazados de muerte o incluso asesinados.

Nunca se le olvidó el rostro de un sicario, víctima o testigo, ni siquiera de un sospechoso ya que lo que tenía que hacer para investigar el caso era lo que lo atormentaba.

Debía entrar a las mentes de aquellas personas.

Y nunca se le olvidará su primer caso, así conoció al actual sol de su vida. Katsuya Jounouchi ...

**FLASH BACK**

_Ya a los 12 años de edad, Subaru no quería saber nada con la vida. Estaba aterrado por el caso que el tocó: un joven sólo con un año más que él había sido torturado y violado por su propia madre en su dormitorio y, después de que terminase, ella se degolló frente a él_

_Lo que la señora jamás supo es que su hijo tenía un amigo escondido en su estante._

_Y que en ese momento estaba tiritando cual hoja bajo el viento ... _

_En el momento en que entró a tan colapsada mente sintió la presión que tenía ese niño. Era un heredero de una familia poderosa en armas, y su madre siempre se había caracterizado por presentar problemas de tipo incestuosos con otros familiares._

_Y su hijo no fue la excepción._

_Adentrándose más en el suceso que le provocó el estado de coma se enteró del amigo en el ropero de la habitación... _

_Apenas salió del interior del corazón del joven corrió al baño a vomitar sangre ya que, por ser su primera vez, le pasaron estigmas. En el mismo instante en que terminó dijo_

_-hay un niño en el ropero... – dijo en un susurro –es rubio, de ojos mieles y – suspira quejosamente - de pequeña contextura. Debo sacarlo...-casi perdiendo el conocimiento - es el único testigo de esto – y fue con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban al ropero... lo abrió y encontró a un chico de 7 años shockeado por el asesinato de uno de sus amigos._

_Subaru se acercó a él y lo pudo ver mejor, tenía su cabello largo hasta media espalda, ojos mieles grandes y vítreos, seguramente por tanto llorar._

_Temblaba perceptiblemente. Intentó susurrarle cerca de su oído – no te preocupes, todo ha pasado ya; calma, calma – y el pequeño sólo abrazó a Subaru como si su tabla de salvavidas fuera y quedó inconsciente en sus brazos y, por su cansancio, él también lo hizo momentos después._

**FIN FLASH BACK **

- ha llegado la policía Sumeragi-sama. Lo mejor será que dé su punto de vista; les podría ayudar de algo, sobretodo para obtener el visto bueno y tener un nuevo heredero –esto último lo decía con claro entusiasmo. Clase de gente así sobraba en el mundo, muertes por ascendencia de cargos...

-estaremos en contacto y, por lo visto, el concilio tendrá que retrasarse; al ser la víctima uno de los herederos del banco nacional de Tokyo

- es verdad señor, además el tenía que presentar un proyecto al concilio.

Que mal que nunca pudo presentarlo ¿no? – decía con claro despecho hacia el fallecido, siempre era así.

Gente que era asesinada por hacer lo correcto

como este chico

- bueno, primero debo ver dentro de su corazón ahora que queda algo de su esencia en esta habitación – viró con su semblante serio hacia el anciano – debo estar SOLO – en el acto sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, saca sus ofudas () y comienza a recitar su hechizo pero, en el momento en que el cuerpo del joven comienza a reaccionar

ve un fantasma del pasado

Uno que no creyó volver a ver.

Un pentagrama invertido.

**FLASH BACK **

_Subaru y Katsuya entablaron una amistad inigualable, a pesar de ser de distintas clases sociales y de sufrir distintas cosas, su carga emocional era casi la misma, mientras uno era líder de una familia obligado a ser perfecto y a dejar de ser humano._

_El otro desde que ha tenido memoria ha sido golpeado por su padre, despreciado por su madre e ignorado por su hermana..._

_Al pasar unos años, ya cuando Subaru tenía 15 años; Katsuya, de nueve años, se marchó a cuidad domino .y Subaru no soportó más la soledad._

_Hokuto, su hermana gemela, tuvo que encargarse del cuidado de su hermano menor ya que al ella ser la hermana mayor es la guardiana del líder._

_Intentó por todos los medios y ,con su estrafalaria forma de ser, animar a su hermano. _

_Un día Subaru estalló y se dio cuenta cuando lo pilló a escondidas tratando de cortarse las venas, allí decidió tomar medidas._

_Días después Hokuto le presentó a quien sería para Subaru su eterno amor y verdugo, Seishirou Sakurazuka, el cual se "enamoró" de Subaru al instante en que lo vio y, a pesar de ser un Sakurazuka no sabía a que se dedicaba la familia en un principio... matar. Dijo que era un buen veterinario que se enorgullecía por la labor que hacía, ayudar al indefenso._

_Pasó un año y Subaru tenía sueños de su encuentro con aquel joven en el árbol de Sakura, .también que él le dijo que era el Sakurazukamori y lo marca pero, aun así no recuerda su promesa._

_La relación con Seishirou era otro asunto, comenzó a enamorarse fervientemente de él luego de pasar por muchas cosas juntos, entre ellas enterarse que él también tenía poderes , y de que él recibiese una herida en su ojo perdiéndolo al defenderlo le dio la fuerza necesaria para declararse._

_A medida que se acercaba a la sala de hospital en que se encontraba comenzó a sentir escalofríos..._

_Llega y encuentra algo que sencillamente no quiso saber jamás..._

_Seishirou se hallaba totalmente repuesto, con el ojo faltante brillando como oro puro y su marca de presa brillaba y dolía como hierro fundido; revelándose como el Sakurazukamori_

_Y de pronto hizo un rápido conjuro apresando a Subaru en una ilusión del Sakura, haciéndole recordar la promesa.._

"cuando nos volvamos a ver ,te daré un año para que me hagas sentir, si no lo logras, serás aplastado como un cristal Y, este es el símbolo de nuestra apuesta señalando el pentagrama invertido adiós Subaru." 

_y así comenzó a propinarle golpes en todo su cuerpo tanto cortadas como patadas en sus costillas._

_No podía más Subaru, mucho menos después de lo que le decía_

"**_tú eres igual a nada, igual a todos, eres igual al cristal, y por ende ,te rompes igual que él..."_**

"**_tú no vales nada;… TÚ eres nada..."_**

_Y, antes de que Seishirou diera su golpe de gracia, la abuela de Subaru y Hokuto usan el resto de poder para sacarlo y darle una oportunidad a Subaru para escapar. Apenas lo logra cae en coma,. con la estrella invertida como último símbolo antes de caer en ese estado.._

_Un mes después su hermana decide realizar un último hechizo,"intercambio de destinos", y decide morir bajo la mano del Sakurazukamori para otorgarle seguridad a su hermano menor._

_Lo que Hokuto nunca supo es que Subaru estuvo espiritualmente presente en esa pelea y vio morir a su hermana en manos de quien amaba; desde allí despertó de su coma para reclamar venganza_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El sonido de su celular lo saca de sus recuerdos y lo transporta a la realidad...

Antul estaba al otro lado de la línea

-diga, ah! Eres tú Antul, ¿sucedió algo?

- la verdad – carraspea un poco – sólo le avisaba que Katsuya-sama ya ha llegado a la oficina de Kaiba Corp.

-gracias, necesitaba saberlo – y esta vez dijo más serio – tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esta venida a Ciudad Domino; creo que entre Katsuya y Kaiba-san aún no se ha dicho la última palabra y la verdad, no quiero perderlo, voy para allá...

-como diga Subaru-sama

ya tendría tiempo en pensar en este caso, tenía otro asunto más importante que atender. Su esposo

El Ceo estaba mudo por verlo

¿El que estaba sentado en su oficina tal altivamente era el cachorro que en tiempos pasados se asustaba con un solo grito de él? Era de ver y no creer.

Sólo atinó a "bajarse" de Mai y tomar asiento en su propia butaca del escritorio; luego, para su sorpresa, le acomoda su abrigo a Mai y la tranquiliza diciendo

- tranquila, que él no entiende que es tener un hijo – terminando con una gran sonrisa; ¿es que el no se debería mostrar celoso por que ella le arrebató el lugar que el antes tenía ... a su lado?

y lo principal, ¿por qué DESEABA que el cachorro se enfadara y lo celara?...

Esa pregunta y otras más se fueron a lo más profundo de su mente, ahora debía centrarse en lo que le venía a decir – ahora a lo que me tiene aquí es tu reporte de las acciones compra/venta de tu empresa en este último año, también el informe de comportamiento de tu personal y las negociaciones con el extranjero, lo necesita Subaru para el concilio y tu presentación en él

- y tu desde cuando me exiges esos reportes? Yo que sepa ni trabajas en la firma de los Sumeragi ni eres ni siquiera un conocido de Subaru Sumeragi-san como para tratarlo tan familiarmente... – decía con cizaña. Deseaba .No. Exigía una explicación convincente de su relación con Sumeragi

-no me conoces, he cambiado mucho y digamos que soy un allegado "cercano" a la familia; por decirlo de algún modo, y me estoy encargando de recoger los reportes para el concilio que – suena su teléfono celular – disculpa pero es urgente – dice como si nada.

Seto está perplejo; los ojos de su cachorro, por que el era pasara lo que pasara era SU cachorro, estaban dorados y no precisamente de amor o gusto, sino que de rabia.

Mai lo miraba como si fuera un oasis en medio del desierto y el no había de quedarse atrás.

Sin el abrigo largo sobre sus hombros que le entregó a Mai, decir que se veía "apetecible" era, pues, comparar un pedazo de pescado crudo con caviar.

Sus ojos, ahora dorados, se dulcificaban a medida que hablaba por teléfono, su rostro.. seguía igual de blanco y marfileño como siempre fue, la nariz graciosa y refinada que descendía por su faz. Sus labios; es que con un demonio, ¡si había algo que le fascinase de ese cuerpo eran esos labios que lo volvían loco! Jamás una mujer con la que hubiera estado le produjo los mismos espasmos que le provocaba el cachorro cuando lo besaba con hambre...

El cuerpo era ya para violárselo allí mismo.

La camisa blanca cuidada detallaba casi tortuosamente la figura estilizada de su cachorro; su look elegante pero rebelde era lo que le daba el toque maestro, sus pantalones con pinzas le quedaban perfecto y luego llegó a sus manos, una de las cuales tenía un.

Imposible!!! ¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE?!!!!!!!

Se le acabó el aire, ¿como...

-tienes ese anillo en tu mano izquierda? –dijo muy bajito, Mai se fijó y vio el mismo anillo quedó boquiabierta.

Katsuya, el chico nada serio y explosivo, ¿casado? Aunque este último ni siquiera se había percatado de ese comentario... apenas finalizó su conversación se dirigió a Seto con un semblante de quien está harto de verle la cara a alguien.

- lamento tener que decirle que el concilio será pasado mañana, se ha reportado un asesinato, lo mejor será que cuide sus espaldas –pero el Ceo no estaba interesado en eso.

- ¿desde cuando estás casado? – se lo tenía que sacar de la garganta

-mmm... desde hace 2 años, ¿por qué?

- con quién? – dijo casi como una orden.

- y que te importa, tú has tu vida que bien me jodiste la mía. Bueno, sin nada más que decir me retiro y – dice mirando a Mai – entrégame el abrigo cuando sea el concilio; allí nos veremos – devolviendo su mirada de nuevo a Kaiba – hasta luego – y cerró la puerta.

Jaque mate era el estado del Ceo. Lo increíble era que, a quien creía que era una basura, su mente le pedía a gritos que volviera... que abriera esa puerta y seguir discutiendo, que siempre que peleaba con él se sentía vivo.

Iba a continuar pensando hasta que su "prometida" habló...

- ¿sabías que Jou estaba casado? Me causó una gran sorpresa, aunque -viendo el abrigo que éste le entregó – sigue siendo el mismo caballero de siempre con las mujeres ahora pienso que nunca debí dejarlo cuando estuve con él...

- ¿saliste con él? – decía CLARAMENTE celoso

- un mes después de finalizar tu torneo pero terminamos... – rió un poco – bueno él terminó conmigo después de 4 meses conmigo por que me pilló con otro hombre besándome en una cafetería; allí le dije que era un chico muy inocente para mi y que sólo era para pasar el momento pero, - asciende su mirada al techo – poco a poco me di cuenta que se transformó en mi primer amor, uno que yo me encargué de matar... – se levanta –bueno, – emite un quejido – se gana o se pierde ¿no?.

Bueno seto, nos vemos en la casa "amor" - y se va de la oficina; por que ella tenia que aprovechar. ¡ si a Seto se le olvidó que ella lo había engañado con otro hombre ¡pues había que escapar de su furia!

Pero Seto estaba muy metido con eso de que SU cachorro estaba casado. Eso lo descubriría el día del concilio.

Lo que no sabe es que deseará no saber nada del "cónyuge" del cachorro.

En otro lugar se encontraba Subaru reflexionando sobre sus últimos momentos con aquel a quien le atormentó la vida y el corazón. Seishirou Sakurazuka.

**FLASH BACK**

_Ya habían pasado siete años desde la partida de Seishirou y Subaru estaba irreconocible. De un metro ochenta, delgado; tanto que daba miedo, cabellos muy cortos y negros, ropa muy apagada y monocromática. _

_Aunque lo más impactante era el cambio radical de su actitud. Taciturno, misterioso, frío e increíblemente apático. Totalmente distinto al sol de su infancia._

_Estaba enterado de donde estaba exactamente, sus poderes se habían perfeccionado y se hallaba listo para enfrentarlo en el Rainbow Bridge._

_Una batalla se llevo a cabo en el, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido con sus ofudas y hechizos destruyendo todo a su paso. Ya en el final de la contienda Subaru decide que debe dejarse matar por Seishirou para cumplir su deseo, morir por él._

_Pero, en el último momento, en que Seishirou penetraba su pecho con su mano; el hechizo de su hermana "intercambio de destinos" haciendo que, en vez de ser Subaru el atravesado por la mano de Seishirou, fuera Seishiro quien cayera con su corazón, literalmente, en las manos de Subaru._

_- Seishirou-san... ¿por qué?... si sabías el hechizo de mi hermana, ¿por qué aún así?_

_-por que era mi deseo, ya que yo sabía que serías capaz de matarme, y – extiende su mano al rostro de Subaru – por que me encanta tu manera de ser. El único que te obliga a crear esta nueva actitud de matar soy yo, y por ello, debía morir bajo tu mano._

_- pero si yo no puedo... no puedo por que—_

_- Subaru, nunca olvides que ... – le susurra al oído – te amo, y ...vive ..._

_después de eso cae el cuerpo inerte de Seishirou entre sus brazos y Subaru llora de impotencia por no poder hacer nada con el sentimiento que se come en esos momentos su acongojado corazón._

_Finalmente agrega.._

_-me dijiste las palabras que siempre me repetías... y siempre las quise escuchar de ti._

_Luego de ello, cayó en un estado de inconciencia y fue sacado por su único amigo, que estaba de visita en Tokyo, Katsuya Jounouchi quien, hace unos meses, estaba saliendo con Seto Kaiba._

_-Subaru-kun!! – decía con los ojos llorosos – Subaru-kun!! Por favor despierta!!, te necesito a mi lado!! – más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – te suplico que no te rindas Subaru-kun!! – sólo atinó a abrazarse del cuerpo de Subaru y quedarse quieto para tratar de escuchar el latir del corazón de su amigo – Subaru... estoy aquí contigo y no me pienso mover si no despiertas... por favor. _

_Y allí se quedó por dos horas, hasta que Katsuya se quedó dormido en la misma posición, y Subaru fue despertando, quedando mudo por la persona que estaba presente allí._

_Su amigo de la infancia estaba sobre él, durmiendo como si necesitara de su ayuda. Muy indefenso. Muy frágil. Muy necesitado, casi tanto como él. Decidiendo que ahora sería por él por quien viviría, su amigo de infancia lo necesita, se preocupa por él, tiene algo por lo cual vivir._

_Logró salir de su estado, mas nunca olvidar a Seishirou-san, pero lo que rebalsó el vaso durante su "relación" con Katsuya fue que un día, sin previo aviso, llegase derrumbado._

_Ya habían pasado casi seis meses de la muerte de Seishirou y, después de rezarle a su pequeño altar en su departamento fue a atender la puerta. Debía ser importante ya que pocos conocían donde vivía y, generalmente, eran nuevos casos, pero le sorprendió ver a Katsuya prácticamente lanzarse a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente._

_- Subaru-san!!! No me sueltes!! No me sueltes nunca!!!_

_-Ka..¿Katsuya?.. que te ocurre – comienza a analizar el corazón de Katsuya y halla mucho dolor, la verdad ahora odiaba su habilidad de médium, vio todo lo que destruyó a Katsuya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sólo pudo tratar de calmarse y agregar – fue Kaiba Seto ¿verdad?... – un leve asentimiento por parte de Katsuya – tranquilo, conmigo nada malo ocurrirá. Ya no sufrirás más._

_Luego durmió abrazado a su nuevo sol tratando de consentirlo con caricias fraternales, como si de su padre se tratara. Recibió el amanecer en su habitación y sólo sonrió ante el estado de Katsuya._

_Acurrucado en su pecho, casi con miedo de soltarlo, su ropa algo mojada, sus cabellos desparramados por doquier y ahora, al fin, un rostro mas sereno y calmado._

_La peor parte de la tormenta ha pasado._

_Y decidió darse, desde ese día, una oportunidad con Katsuya._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El ver a Katsuya ya frente al auto le tranquilizaba de sobre manera, y además verlo con la única persona "de esa familia" que lo estimaba de verdad. Mokuba Kaiba.

-¿cómo estuvo Katsuya?, digo – siempre que Katsuya se acercaba a algo que tenía un alcance con Seto Kaiba, su corazón temblaba – estás bien... ¿no te hizo nada?

- no, nada Subaru, no me hizo nada despreocúpate – semejante "familiaridad" se le hizo extraña a Mokuba. Iba a agregar algo cuando notó un anillo IGUAL al de Jou en la mano derecha de Subaru.

No había que ser genio para saber lo que significaba, Jou y este sujeto, Subaru, estaban casados.

-Katsuya, ¿me puedes presentar?... me siento un poco incómodo – decía el apenado Mokuba. El sujeto que estaba con Jou tenía un aire a su hermano, sólo que más respetable y calmado.

- lo lamento, lo olvide. Bueno Mokuba, te presento a mi marido, Sumeragi Subaru.

-o.O? te casaste?... pues felicidades Jou – y le dio un fuerte abrazo y de un momento a otro pareció reaccionar – espera,… ¿TE CASASTE CON EL HOMBRE MÁS PODEROSO DE TODO JAPÓN?!!!!

- eh, sip.

-doble felicidades Jou!!, y a usted también señor Sumeragi, tengo entendido que usted es un socio d Kaiba Corp., pues me encantaría que siempre viniera acompañado de su esposo, es uno de mis mejores amigos!!.

- no hay problema Kaiba-kun.

-dígame Mokuba solamente, sólo tengo 17 años.

- está bien, Mokuba, será un placer venir siempre con mi esposo y queda cordialmente invitado al concilio de mi familia con su hermano pero me gustaría pedirle un favor, mantenga mi relación con Katsuya en secreto hasta el concilio por favor. – Mokuba asintió enérgicamente al pedido y Katsuya soltó una carcajada, hay cosas que jamás van a cambiar.

-bueno Moki, nos vemos en el concilio – besa su mejilla y desordena sus cabellos – promete ir, ya que te llevarás más de una sorpresa.

- está bien!!, adiós Sumeragi-san y Jou!! –dicho esto el pequeño Mokuba se retira al interior de Kaiba Corp.,y la pareja al automóvil donde están sus guardaespaldas junto a su hijo.

- es hora de irnos, kae conduce por favor.

- como diga mi capitán!! XD, por cierto – pone un semblante serio – ¿quien era el joven que lo escoltó a la salida?

- ¿mi marido XD?

- No!!! – luego le brillan sus ojitos – esa preciosura de largos y negros cabellos!!!!!! –

-parece que tío Kae se volvió a enamorar -dice el pequeño Setsuna - ¿verdad? – Kae asiente fervientemente.

- te volviste a enamorar –dicen a coro Katsuya, Subaru y Antul. – bueno, vamos a casa –dice Subaru algo "hastiado" pero notoriamente divertido por la situación, si no tuviera una "familia" tan entretenida como esa, sus días serían muy grises.

Y haría lo que sea para protegerla.

mientras en las sombras del lugar donde se realizaría el concilio, un hombre se escabulle al interior de la casa Sumeragi.

-veremos si me has olvidado, Subaru-kun. Ya lo veremos.

**Continuará...**


	5. through my words

Relena: Bueno... los reviews quedan para el final tanto del epi anterior como de éste .

Seto: ¬////¬... quiero a MI cachorro...

Katsuya: y yo quiero un millón de dólares.

Seto: o yo te lo doy!!!!

Katsuya: es un decir XP!

Relena: y bueno; no lo resistí mucho pero...

Todos: ¿pero?...

Relena: estaré dentro del fic X3!!!

Todos: o.o... O.O... XoX cooooorrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn!!!!

Relena: bueno... ni YuGiOh! Ni X/Clamp me pertenecen por que sino los cambiaría a mi pinta XD y ahora al fic!!!

**Capítulo Nº4: through my words... **

En lo alto del hotel Yokohama un pequeño admiraba la noche de la ciudad de Tokyo. Bellas luces alumbraban las arterias de la ciudad simulando ser "caminos del cielo" que el infante seguía con el dedo bastante entretenido tratando de adivinar por cuál "caminito" andaban sus padres mientras era vigilado el pequeño por una joven guardaespaldas encargada de proteger al más pequeño de los "tesoros" de Sumeragi.

De cabello castaño liso a media espalda recogido en una coleta sencilla y ajustada, una altura de 1,70 con una sonrisa fraternal en el rostro contrastando de enorme manera con sus lentes de sol negros y su traje de una blusa, pantalones, una corbata en negro y unos botines terminando el "conjunto". A pesar de ser ella una Sakurazuka; estaba destinada a proteger al tesoro más preciado de Seishirou Sakurazuka, Subaru Sumeragi y su familia.

Labor que cumple con orgullo. Y en ese instante su "tesoro" comenzaba a tirarle el pantalón, alguien quería jugar.

- Setsuna-chan, ¿qué deseas? – dice claramente divertida por el semblante del niño -

- Relena-san... mmm... me preguntaba – dice con algo de dificultad ya que sólo tiene dos años - ¿a que hora llegan mis papás?

-mmm... mira- se agacha y le muestra su reloj – falta una hora para que lleguen, ¿ves? El "palito" más pequeño aún no alcanza el nueve. la manecilla que indica la hora por si acaso XD!! –pero, si te portas bien daremos un paseo y después los iremos a buscar, ¿Te parece?

- sii! – contesta muy esperanzado por ver a sus padres, especialmente a Katsuya

- bueno. Let's go! Setsuna!! – añade muy animada, aunque esa característica es tan sólo por fuera, ella en su interior sabe por que se han demorado e incluso le han encargado su hijo; se ha reportado otro asesinato y su deber es cuidar de Subaru ya que ella es quien protege al Sakurazukamori de su propia familia.

Mientras el ritual de sucesión de los Sumeragi es por generación y hereditario, en la familia Sakurazuka es totalmente distinto.

Para ser Sakurazukamori debes matar al anterior, así sea este incluso quien te dio la vida, y ya que Subaru "mató" a Seishirou, él se ha convertido en el siguiente Sakurazukamori, irónico que sea el mismo líder de dos familias antagónicas; y por ende, la familia directa de Subaru corre gran peligro y ella debe defenderlos aunque le cueste la vida. Y la felicidad.

-ya no te preocupes más Katsuya, no me ha sucedido nada malo. No te preocupes.

-¿cómo no quieres que me preocupe? – decía subiendo suavemente su voz – ese asesino es demasiado... demasiado similar al antiguo..

-no lo menciones – dijo algo afectado – no es algo que aún pueda superar. Gomen Katsuya.

De hecho, lo que ellos vieron los dejó helados de la impresión, alguien claramente no quería que se realizase el concilio.

**FLASH BACK**

Katsuya acababa de meterse en el auto de Subaru después de que salió de la oficina de Kaiba corp. Y el móvil de Subaru comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Hoy sería un largo día.

-diga – se oyen murmullos algo agudos y entrecortados y el rostro de Subaru comienza a mostrar preocupación – si, entiendo, en diez minutos estoy allá. Hasta luego – y cuelga lentamente tratando de procesar la información que acaba de recibir.

-Katsuya, ¿Relena está en la ciudad verdad? – dice algo afectado – necesito que venga urgentemente.

-Subaru-sama, ¿se siente bien? – pregunta Antul con carita inocente a su amo.

-¿ es muy grave? – cuestiona Kae, contrastando con Antul, ya que este habla muy serio; cuando nunca solía serlo - ¿qué sucedió?

-Subaru...

-Katsuya – lo mira a los ojos – necesito que te quedes con Antul y con Kae, esto será muy peligroso – pero un dedo de Katsuya puesto en sus labios no lo deja continuar.

-te seguiré Subaru, - dijo tomando sus manos – es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos – se termina acercando a Subaru y recostando la cabeza de Subaru en su pecho – voy contigo.

El automóvil se termina dirigiendo a la mansión de la familia Fujitsu, una de las familia con más políticos en el sudoeste de Japón. Evidentes invitados del concilio anual los cuales, estaban en luto. Su heredero estaba muerto.

Al llegar Kae y Antul toman el auto y se van del lugar junto a Setsuna, no si antes de que éste último se despidiera de sus padres efusivamente. Subaru y Katsuya se adentran en esa mansión y allí les recibe un joven destrozado, claramente podría ser un directo familiar de el fallecido.

-Sumeragi-sama? – el aludido asiente – mi nombre es Tetsu Fukuoka y era la pareja del joven Fujitsu – dijo sin más el pobre muchacho. Eso explicaba la preocupación por el fallecido.

-¿te sientes mal? – pregunta preocupado Katsuya ya que está muy pálido y parece "tambalearse" con el viento.

-etto... es que no he descansado muy bien – dice con evidente agotamiento.

-Katsuya – añade Subaru – llévate al joven Fukuoka, yo me encargo de lo demás. En el acto Katsuya lleva al joven al auto para que se reponga de su agotamiento, y a los pocos instantes se queda dormido.

- ya se ha quedado dormido, ¿qué harás al respecto? – Subaru sólo mueve la cabeza negando y realiza un conjuro simple

- un hechizo sencillo de protección. Vamos, andando Katsuya. – y diciendo esto entran a la mansión sin percatarse que son observados por un hombre, el cual se escabulle silenciosamente.

La mansión era bastante bonita, sencilla si la comparaba a la de Kaiba, pero no dejaba de dar ese toque de elegancia. Lástima que se hallara tan sombría.

Cuando lograron que la servidumbre les indicara el sector en donde yacía el cuerpo nada los preparó para lo que experimentaron.

Escrito en sangre en la pared de la habitación del joven, un mensaje dirigido únicamente a Subaru que los hizo estremecer. Mensaje que aun redundaba en su mente una y otra vez.

"_Sumeragi Subaru…¿por qué los cerezos florecen con ese tono rosa pálido?,¿sabes que es el amor?,¿sabes que es sufrir?,¿sabes que es recordar?_

_Veo que ya me has olvidado, aunque yo no he podido..._

_pronto serás mío… Subaru-kun"_

El cuerpo de la víctima se hallaba en posición reclinada, apoyándose en la pared donde estaba escrito eso, casi como para llamar aún más la atención del bastión Sumeragi. El cual estaba en estos precisos instantes casi en shock. Katsuya intentaba hacer reaccionar a su marido pero ya era tarde, cayó desmayado.

Casi en el acto llegó Relena viendo con preocupación el mensaje del muro, sólo pudo tomar a Subaru Algo muy malo iba a pasar, ya que era una clara señal de que la familia Sakurazuka iba a tomar riendas en el asunto. De nuevo estaría Subaru en peligro.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

- Subaru... tranquilízate... nada malo pasará, por favor – mientras le tomaba las manos y le besaba con delicadeza cada uno de sus dedos – intenta relajarte. Sé que te preocupas por mi y por Setsuna pero él está en buenas manos.

- me preocupas tú, Katsuya, si te pasa algo, yo me muero. No sabría que hacer en este mundo – se acomoda en el pecho de su pareja mientras lo consiente – no soportaría que alguien te lleve de mi lado.

-eso nunca pasará – lo besa sutilmente – nunca.

Nunca se imaginaron que dos bandos los separarían como diera lugar.

El balcón de la mansión Kaiba estaba muy solitario; su dueño se encontraba reclinado en una butaca con su mirada perdida en el cielo y, en una de sus manos, se hallaba una copa de vodka a medio terminar.

Algo que no debía haber pasado ocurrió. Apareció alguien de su pasado el cual quería con todas sus fuerzas olvidar y reemplazar por quien fuera.

Verlo le afecto más de lo que supuso, allí, plantándole cara todo altanero y elegante, pero nunca frío. Algo que el no pudo lograr.

Era muy radical el contraste a como se fue de su vida a como regresó.

Sencillamente impensable.

**FLASH BACK**

Llegaba a su casa después de haberse tirado a la hermana del cachorro. Pensaba que la "jovencita" era tímida , grata sorpresa que era muy buena y toda una experta en la cama casi tanto como su hermano mayor, aunque prefería a Katsuya ya que con él era "especial", no por emociones sino por que él le arrebató la virginidad y ha sido su primero y sería su último, ya que él LE pertenece bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Se metió en su pieza y llamó a su hermano para saludarlo como todos los días sin recibir respuesta; subió las escaleras y siguió llamando a su hermanito pero lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

Su hermano se hallaba apoyado en las piernas de Katsuya como buscando ayuda o, ¿consolando?... se escondió, al igual que un ladrón, tras el marco de la puerta tratando de escuchar la conversación que tenía Mokuba y Katsuya.

- Katsu nii-chan... ¿qué te pasó?, estás llorando mucho...

- nada moki – intentando mostrar una sonrisa que, en vez de alegrar a Mokuba, le partió el corazón – no te preocupes por nada- en eso moki se levanta rápidamente y muy enérgico agrega

-PERO SI TE VI LLEGANDO DESTROZADO BAJO LA LLUVIA Y ME PIDES QUE NO ME PREOCUPEEE!!!! – se sienta en su regazo llorando – Y SÉ QUIEN FUE EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO!!!! CREES QUE POR QUE NO COMENTO NADA NO ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE ESTÁS CON MI HERMANO!!!! – y la habitación se hundió en un silencio fúnebre que sólo era roto por la respiración entrecortada por los sollozos de Mokuba y por la voz entrecortada de Katsuya que salía como un suspiro.

-no, no fue él – sonriendo tristemente – fui yo, no soy lo suficiente para tu hermano, por eso...

- por eso te dejó así verdad?

- vete a acostar Mokuba – dice seto de las sombras de aquella habitación – debo hablar con este perro sobre cosas que no te deben interesar Mokuba.

-pero Seto, si Katsuya es mi

-mokuba vete por favor... – susurró Katsuya al borde de una ataque de histeria, estaba quebrándose por dentro y se notaba visiblemente. El pequeño dejó la habitación no sin antes dejar semi-cerrada la puerta – ahora si Kaiba, ¿que me querías hablar?

-yo NUNCA hablo contigo perro!! – dijo y en el acto llegó al cuello del cachorro para empezar a recorrer con su lengua tan amplio paraje. El perro no era una relación amorosa, era sólo un buen "descargador de tensiones", uno de los mejores que había probado, su piel tersa y marfileña, los ojos más estremecedores que haya visto antes, el sabor de dulce miel mezclado con una deliciosa vainilla lo hacía su "mascota" favorita.

-seto, setoo. Basta... por favor basta... – decia casi suplicando por ello, amaba demasiado a ese bastardo y sabía que de seguir así iba a caer – detente... – ya seto lo había recostado en su cama y estaba despojándolo de su camisa, hasta que Katsuya le mandó senda bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara – BASTA SETO!!! YA NO SOPORTO MÁS!!!

- COMO OSAS GOLPEARME!! MALDITO PERRO SARNOSO!! – otra bofetada hizo acto de aparición pero esta vez en el rostro del cachorro el cual no dijo nada, sólo derramaba más lágrimas


	6. overprotected

Relena: Etto, contestaré los reviews al final pero primero quiero agradecerles ; me refiero a kiokikai, Darknecrorose que me deja plantada en el msn!!, Yukina, Camuswoman, Fleir, Nekowitch, Darlingkitty mi compatriota!!, hanahaoyoh y beto XD, Patty, illyara, Maricuc, KaollaSu

Seto: o.O... me odian muchas personas se ven a muchas lectoras con machetes u cuchillos de variadas formas y tamaños XD etto... Bye bye!! – corre despavorido de la horda de lectoras que quieren lincharlo.

Katsuya: bueno... ahora ya supieron que Subaru es mi esposo, y que Relena es mi guardaespaldas.

Relena: U.U obvio!!

Subaru: y que mi esposo está muy guapo con su kimono.

Relena: Para ver la foto del kimono sigan este link:

El que usaba Katsuya joey: http://serv2. que usaba Subaru y Setsuna: http://serv2. el de negro

Subaru y Seishirou a petición de muchas XD: http://serv2. directamente al fic .

**capítulo Nº5: Overprotected.**

Que rayos pasaba ese día... ¿hoy todos se aliaron en su contra?. Desde las miradas predadoras de Mokuba a las sonrisas irónicas del Líder Sumeragi y , como broche de oro, el cachorro cerró la reunión con un beso a su marido.

Beso que le estaba partiendo la razón y el corazón.

**FLASH BACK. **

- Con esto damos por finalizado el concilio, la renovación de nuestros votos frente a la asamblea. – Subaru tomó la mano de Katsuya como si ésta fuera de porcelana y se giró hacia él quedando frente a frente – reconociéndote como el nuevo líder de los Sumeragi y dejándome en el bastión de las familias Sakurazuka y Sumeragi. Katsuya , ¿aceptas renovar los votos maritales? – todos los presentes estaban enmudecidos por la ceremonia.

- Subaru Sumeragi – dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – prometo seguir a tu lado, mantener la rectitud familiar y serte fiel por el resto de mis días – y aprieta suavemente las manos de Subaru, está notoriamente nervioso, la cercanía de Seto Kaiba le nubla la razón. Por más que trate de ocultarlo, Seto Kaiba aún ronda en su mente. Y también en su corazón.

- Por ello, Yo , Sumeragi Subaru, te revelo como mi adorado esposo frente a todo el concilio y sello mi pacto con este sencillo gesto de amor – lo tomó de la cintura del cachorro, lo juntó lo más que pudo con su cuerpo y besó sus labios con devoción. Un beso que muchos consideraron muy hermoso y apasionante, pero para cierto castaño, significó el arrebato del aliento tan necesario casi instantáneamente. Sin reconocer jamás la causa del efecto de ese beso en su interior.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Estaba expectante de ese beso que acababa de terminar el rito de renovación de votos maritales, pero que para él inició el tormento más grande de su vida. Un caso muy parecido vivía Katsuya al sentir la mirada del Ceo sobre él. Aún existía, aunque débilmente y muy disfrazada en el exterior, una conexión que iba más allá de las palabras.

Una conexión casi de destinos, del pasado, del presente e inminentemente, del futuro.

-bueno, dejo las habitaciones de la casa Sumeragi para todos los presentes en el concilio, favor de seguir a mis asistentes, ellos les indicarán aquella que les corresponde. Esta noche dormirán seguros.-la mayoría soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

-adelante, sígannos – dijeron al unísono Antul, Kae y Relena dejando a la pareja entre algunos comitivos, entre ellos un descontento Seto Kaiba que procedía a dejar la habitación acompañado de su hermano menor y su prometida.

Que por cierto se hallaba coqueteando con otro miembro del "respetable" concilio sin pudor alguno.

A muchos les comenzaba a molestar el ambiente generado por Kaiba y su prometida, casi asesinada con el frío y fijo mirar de su futuro cónyuge en especial a Katsuya que miraba esto con mucha tristeza.

-Subaru, deseo retirarme – susurró a su oído después de besar a su marido – por favor, no me siento bien. – Subaru presentía que Katsuya se estaba quebrando, la fuerza de los últimos días se estaba yendo por la borda.

- Espera un segundo más, pronto finalizaremos – decía moviéndose lentamente dando la impresión de que bailasen un vals discreto. La mayoría de los presentes encontraron eso un detalle encantador. Sólo muy pocos se daban cuenta de su real significado.

Un mutuo apoyo y consuelo era lo que se brindaban en ese decisivo día.

El cual sería muy largo para ambos.

Una joven se hallaba agonizando bajo un árbol de Sakura tratando de cualquier manera alcanzar a su atacante e inferirle algún daño para liberarse del yugo de su sicario.

Lamentablemente éste con sólo mirarla fijamente la deja sin habla, los ojos rojizos penetrantes la dejan congelada y muy shockeada.

Tiene a la misma muerte en el mirar y lo hace notar al dejar caer inerte el cuerpo de la joven con la mirada fija en un punto en especial.

-Subaru, espero que recuerdes tu promesa. Bajo el árbol de Sakura... – decía mientras sacaba su mano con la que atravesó a la joven que caía muerta en ese momento – volví por ti, Subaru... no lo olvides nunca.

El joven de escarlata mirada se desvaneció en una ráfaga de pétalos de Sakura con un susurro al viento.

"_Volví por ti, Subaru Sumeragi, Sólo por ti."_

cayendo el ocaso el ambiente en la casa principal Sumeragi era demasiado, versátil, por decirlo de algún modo. Algunos estaban emocionados por el resultado del concilio, beneficiándolos de sobremanera; otros felices por los contratos y convenios realizados en tal encuentro y los últimos muy enfadados o fastidiados con respecto a la reunión.

Aunque cabe destacar varios puntos en especial, uno de ellos se "llevaba a cabo" en la habitación contigua al salón principal de la casa.

Siluetas al compás de una balada antigua se contoneaba en un baile privado y muy sensual con el atardecer como fondo de ensueño.

Alister, como te extrañe. Siempre deseé estar así contigo – se aferra más al cuerpo de Alister – tan cerca de ti y tan tuyo.

Antul, nunca más te dejaré – un par de besos profundos se distinguían en la habitación y los participantes no parecían querer detenerse, aun si se acababa el mundo. El de cabellos rojizos acariciaba la espalda del cuervito con sutileza logrando que su, ahora amante, emitiera un quejido y pudiera abrir su boca y adentrarse en esa cavidad que lo llevaba a la locura y ahondar aun más el beso.

El haberse encontrado después de años y sentirlo tan propio fue el detonante para la pasión de alistar que, delicadamente, fue recostando el cuerpo de Antul en el fino tatami del lugar. Su querido Antul, tan inocente, tan dócil y entregado a él, estaba terriblemente sonrojado por la explosión de emociones que se desataban en el momento.

Al escuchar ruidos en los pasillos, más bien pisadas, decidieron ponerse de pie sin dejar de acariciarse y meterse dentro del armario de la habitación. Alister cuidaba de colocar a su amante suavemente cuidando no golpearlo ni golpearse él mismo y el hecho de que hubiera un espacio muy angosto, en vez de mitigar el ardor del sentir, sólo lo hizo más excitante.

Ya los roces en ese momento eran hambrientas caricias bajo la ropa de los ávidos jóvenes extasiados por el hecho del reencuentro.

Uno muy esperado y sufrido por ambos.

Seto estaba muy ensimismado desde el final del concilio; ni siquiera prestaba atención a la charla de los demás accionistas o de sus propios socios que notaban su "ida". El estaba encerrado en su mundo en donde estaba totalmente perdido; en el mundo de su mente.

Como varios sucesos pusieron su mundo de cabeza, una mala paternidad, una crisis en la compañía; aunque fue resuelta en el concilio, y el cachorro. Salió bruscamente de su pensar al ser observado fijamente por su hermanito.

- Seto, te preguntaba de que opinas de la situación de la empresa con respecto al mundo. – allí Seto se sintió abochornado al haberse dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo metido en sí mismo.

- pues la verdad, opino que estamos muy superiores al promedio Mokuba, y ustedes – dirigiéndose directamente a su competencia – que opinan caballeros?

- Señor Kaiba, sabemos que su empresa tiene una estabilidad admirable, pero incluso fue susceptible a algunos desarreglos graves, tanto que tuvo que actuar la familia Sumeragi, ¿no es así?

-" _eso es lo malo de destacar, resaltas demasiado al errar_"- pero todo fue arreglado en un santiamén, prueba de que si intentan acabar con la empresa tengo a poderosos aliados y ese "despilfarro" sólo probó nuestra alianza. – como todo un Kaiba, salió bien librado de este "altercado", sin embargo eso no se detuvo, lo intentaron apresar por su punto débil.

- y, ¿cuando tendrá un heredero señor Kaiba?, lo vemos poco feliz con respecto al embarazo de la señorita Mai, ¿es que algo salió mal? – preguntaron con evidente intención una pequeña comitiva de accionistas ingleses.

-pues no tengo por que estar saltando en un pie por la llegada de un hijo, ¿no? – dijo con aburrimiento notorio.

-parece como si hubiese sido un "hijo no deseado" – listo, el sujeto lanzó una bomba, no igual de contenido, pero de igual magnitud a la realidad – es lo único que se nos ocurre por su falta de preocupación hacia el bebé.

Increíblemente, Mai hace acto de presencia, además de ser el envase del heredero Kaiba ante los ojos de los demás.

- la verdad es que a Seto lo he tenido un poco hastiado con mis caprichos del período, desde antojos a cambios radicales de ánimo – dijo sujetando su brazo como lo haría una pareja y Seto intentó no romperle la cara allí mismo – es natural que un hombre de tan poca paciencia – haciendo gesticulación exagerada en las dos últimas palabras – soporte a una mujer embarazada, aunque ésta lleve a su hijo ¿no? – terminando con una sutil risita nerviosa que, milagrosamente, todos creyeron y Mokuba creyó que su mandíbula se iba a caer al piso por semejante muestra de hipocresía.

- bueno, ya que lo pon así señorita Kujaku, es algo obvio de pensar – y al instante dejaron de tocar ese tema.

- señores, me he de retirar a la habitación, llevar un bebé durante nueve meses es un trabajo muy duro – y finalizando su "actuación" se retiró dejando, por una sola vez, al Ceo de Kaiba Corp. Satisfecho. Los empresarios se retiraron dejando a los hermanos Kaiba solos.

-¿cuánto le pagaste a Mai para semejantes palabras?, sencillamente fue demasiado oportuna; casi le creí.

- pues, desde que estamos juntos y le he cumplido con cada uno de sus pedidos, es la primera vez que hace algo productivo, digamos que al fin retribuye algo de los millares de dólares que gasto en ella.

-eso es verdad hermano, por cierto – Mokuba lo mira fijo y analíticamente – a mí nunca me vas a engañar, ¿aun te afecta no es así?

-afectarme, ¿afectarme qué Mokuba?, ah... ¿el perro sarnoso dices?, ni me ha importado en el pasado ni me importa en el presente ni jamás lo hará. – ante esta respuesta Mokuba sólo niega con la cabeza.

- algún día te caerás hermano, y yo no estaré para recogerte; por favor medita tus acciones.

- es lo que hago mejor Mokuba, nunca doy un paso sin analizarlo cuidadosamente y elegir lo más conveniente para mí. – ese comentario le hizo saber a Mokuba que sólo perdía el tiempo y se disponía a retirarse.

Pero antes añade.

-hace dos años te arruinaste la vida hermano, espero que aún no sea tarde para enmendarlo. – y se retira dejando a su hermano nuevamente pensativo.

y mientras esto sucedía, Subaru se hallaba preocupado por la situación que los aquejaba. La familia Sakurazuka había vuelto a atacar.

- imposible, otra víctima del sicario pero – mira al cielo divagando en su pensar – ¿que buscas de mí, Seishirou-san?, no entiendo nada. Me pides vivir y dejar vivir, pero no me dejas existir en paz.

-pero Subaru-sama – dice cautelosamente Relena – dudo que esto sea obra de Seishirou-sama, sencillamente es imposible. Seishirou-sama no suele hacer estas cosas.

-dices como si lo conociera muy bien señorita – dice el inspector de policía local - ¿Sakurazuka Relena verdad?, es una de las principales cómplices del caso – dice entre lujuriosos y con cizaña tratando de impartirle algo de temor, más no lo logra.

-diga lo que quiera inspector, imposible por que mi deber es proteger al joven Sumeragi-sama y no debo siquiera dudar de eso.¿le queda claro? – seguridad irradiaban sus palabras.

-le sugiero que no haga acusaciones al aire inspector, no titubearé en entablar demanda por injurias si sigue así – dice totalmente serio – ahora, si me permite, deseo tratar este cuerpo sólo con gente de mi confianza, este caso está bajo mi jurisdicción.

-eh... haga lo que quiera – dice con desgano el inspector – niñito mimado – dice por lo bajo siendo escuchado claramente por Katsuya quién recién ingresaba a la escena del crimen.

-no se refiera así a mi cónyuge, poco hombre; ponte los pantalones por tus palabras. – dijo con sus doradas cuchillas directo a los ojos del policía.

El policía se retira del jardín de la casa Sumeragi hablando por lo bajo varias maldiciones para la familia Sumeragi, cosa que no parece importarles.

-a propósito Relena, te veo algo, como decirlo, deprimida, ¿pasó algo? – dice Katsuya al verla más cortante que de costumbre – dime, tenemos confianza, ¿no?

- ah... suspira, ¿recuerdan a Michael?, pues; digamos que tuvo un pequeño encuentro con mi puño.

-pero, ¿qué no era tu novio? – dijo visiblemente sorprendido Subaru – parecían muy felices.

-bien dicho Subaru-kun, ERA mi novio; hasta que lo vi en mi cuarto con otra. Así que sólo sume dos más dos y los eché a volar; a la chica el corté el cabello y la tiré desnuda a la calle y a Michael, pues lo golpeé hasta que me cansé.

- y no te dijo nada Michael? – dijo Katsuya preocupado.

-sí, dijo algo – se viró a ellos con mueca de mofa clara – "pensé que llegabas más tarde cariño" fue toda su explicación. – terminando de decir esto llega un joven de rubios cabellos de la edad de Subaru que escuchó todo lo dicho por Relena.

- ¿ y no le hiciste nada más? – fue lo único que dijo y Relena le dedicó una sonrisa cansada – tanto tiempo sin verte ¿no Relena-chan?, Subaru-kun, Katsuya-sama.

- Jouno-kun –dijeron al unisono.

- mi pequeña prima sufrió su primera decepción amorosa. Entre nos, debiste haberlo castrado –decía divertido.

-¬¬ no digo yo, también creí lo mismo pero no tenía escarpelo.

-nunca se te quitará lo Sakurazuka ¿no? – dicen Subaru y Katsuya al unísono.

- nop, bueno Jouno-sempai, gracias por subirme los ánimos.

-Cualquier cosa por usted damisela – le besa la mano con delicadeza haciendo aparecer un sonrose en las mejillas de la joven, mirado con complicidad por la pareja Sumeragi.

-etto.. sempai, vámonos.- lo dice llevándose casi arrastrando a un entretenido Jouno Sakurazuka frente a unos curiosos Subaru y Katsuya.

Ven que el cuerpo ha sido retirado del lugar y proceden a retirarse a sus habitaciones, y por seguridad, unas lejanas a la principal.

-Katsuya, llegó la hora de darte lo que mereces – dijo susurrando se manera sensual en el lóbulo izquierdo de Katsuya estremeciéndolo en el acto. – vamos.

-está bien – dijo algo apenado, esa voz, le recordó vagamente a momentos con Seto Kaiba.

Momentos olvidados casi por arte de magia cuando Subaru comenzó a besar su cuello.

Mokuba era una caja de sorpresas, primero dice que se interesa en uno de los guardaespaldas/manos derecha del líder Sumeragi y luego "desaparece" de su vista justo cuando todos se retiran a sus habitaciones. Mokuba era un tonto, y no dejaría que su hermanito cayera en semejantes estupideces de un sujeto que, incluso, sería mayor que él mismo.

Luego pudo jurar que oyó alguien cerca de él cuando fue a su habitación llamándolo con insistencia

FLASH BACK

Al llegar al patio central de la casa oyó un susurro proveniente del árbol de Sakura en el centro de la casa.

"_Seto Kaiba..."_

miró hacia todos lados intentando dar con la persona que lo llamaba. Pero estaba sólo.

"_algo te han arrebatado Seto, y deseas recuperarlo a toda costa"_

¿algo que recuperar?, pensó que era un bromista que andaba por allí. Un niñato de los que merodean en esas casonas viejas. Aunque se quedó sin habla después de escuchar las siguientes palabras.

"_la razón de tu odio es por que te lo han quitado, y harías lo que sea para volverlo a tener en tus brazos, lo que sea. _

_Incluso matar por ÉL"_

Allí se comenzó a asustar, esta voz hablaba de deseos, y de uno en especial, uno oculto y muy básico. Recuperar algo perdido. Un hombre. Un amante. Un cachorro.

"_Si lo quieres de verdad, has lo que sea para obtenerlo. Piénsalo Seto, y así obtenemos ambos lo que deseamos, tú a tu amado y yo a Subaru-kun"_

Esto ya se salía de control, la voz sabía ya exactamente quien era y a quien deseaba, tanto poseer como "eliminar". Comenzó a sudar frío.

"_te dejo la oferta, Seto Kaiba"_ – y la voz silenció de pronto.

FN FLASH BACK.

Ahora se hallaba deambulando en busca de Mokuba por si algo pudiera pasarle. Si esa voz lo conocí atan bien, algo le podrí apasar a su única familia.

Al pasar u par de minutos, ya rindiéndose de la búsqueda, escuchó quedaditos suspiros de una de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta pensando que ese pervertido léase: Kae Yoshida intentaba propasarse con su hermanito. Después de ver que era realmente, deseó nunca haber abierto esa puerta.

era Katsuya sobre Subaru besándolo suavemente mientras quitaba

Relena: Etto, contestaré los reviews al final pero primero quiero agradecerles ; me refiero a kiokikai, Darknecrorose que me deja plantada en el msn!!, Yukina, Camuswoman, Fleir, Nekowitch, Darlingkitty mi compatriota!!, hanahaoyoh y beto XD, Patty, illyara, Maricuc, KaollaSu

Seto: o.O... me odian muchas personas se ven a muchas lectoras con machetes u cuchillos de variadas formas y tamaños XD etto... Bye bye!! – corre despavorido de la horda de lectoras que quieren lincharlo.

Katsuya: bueno... ahora ya supieron que Subaru es mi esposo, y que Relena es mi guardaespaldas.

Relena: U.U obvio!!

Subaru: y que mi esposo está muy guapo con su kimono.

Relena: Para ver la foto del kimono sigan este link:

El que usaba Katsuya joey: http://serv2. que usaba Subaru y Setsuna: http://serv2. el de negro

Subaru y Seishirou a petición de muchas XD: http://serv2. directamente al fic .

**capítulo Nº5: Overprotected.**

Que rayos pasaba ese día... ¿hoy todos se aliaron en su contra?. Desde las miradas predadoras de Mokuba a las sonrisas irónicas del Líder Sumeragi y , como broche de oro, el cachorro cerró la reunión con un beso a su marido.

Beso que le estaba partiendo la razón y el corazón.

**FLASH BACK. **

- Con esto damos por finalizado el concilio, la renovación de nuestros votos frente a la asamblea. – Subaru tomó la mano de Katsuya como si ésta fuera de porcelana y se giró hacia él quedando frente a frente – reconociéndote como el nuevo líder de los Sumeragi y dejándome en el bastión de las familias Sakurazuka y Sumeragi. Katsuya , ¿aceptas renovar los votos maritales? – todos los presentes estaban enmudecidos por la ceremonia.

- Subaru Sumeragi – dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – prometo seguir a tu lado, mantener la rectitud familiar y serte fiel por el resto de mis días – y aprieta suavemente las manos de Subaru, está notoriamente nervioso, la cercanía de Seto Kaiba le nubla la razón. Por más que trate de ocultarlo, Seto Kaiba aún ronda en su mente. Y también en su corazón.

- Por ello, Yo , Sumeragi Subaru, te revelo como mi adorado esposo frente a todo el concilio y sello mi pacto con este sencillo gesto de amor – lo tomó de la cintura del cachorro, lo juntó lo más que pudo con su cuerpo y besó sus labios con devoción. Un beso que muchos consideraron muy hermoso y apasionante, pero para cierto castaño, significó el arrebato del aliento tan necesario casi instantáneamente. Sin reconocer jamás la causa del efecto de ese beso en su interior.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Estaba expectante de ese beso que acababa de terminar el rito de renovación de votos maritales, pero que para él inició el tormento más grande de su vida. Un caso muy parecido vivía Katsuya al sentir la mirada del Ceo sobre él. Aún existía, aunque débilmente y muy disfrazada en el exterior, una conexión que iba más allá de las palabras.

Una conexión casi de destinos, del pasado, del presente e inminentemente, del futuro.

-bueno, dejo las habitaciones de la casa Sumeragi para todos los presentes en el concilio, favor de seguir a mis asistentes, ellos les indicarán aquella que les corresponde. Esta noche dormirán seguros.-la mayoría soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

-adelante, sígannos – dijeron al unísono Antul, Kae y Relena dejando a la pareja entre algunos comitivos, entre ellos un descontento Seto Kaiba que procedía a dejar la habitación acompañado de su hermano menor y su prometida.

Que por cierto se hallaba coqueteando con otro miembro del "respetable" concilio sin pudor alguno.

A muchos les comenzaba a molestar el ambiente generado por Kaiba y su prometida, casi asesinada con el frío y fijo mirar de su futuro cónyuge en especial a Katsuya que miraba esto con mucha tristeza.

-Subaru, deseo retirarme – susurró a su oído después de besar a su marido – por favor, no me siento bien. – Subaru presentía que Katsuya se estaba quebrando, la fuerza de los últimos días se estaba yendo por la borda.

- Espera un segundo más, pronto finalizaremos – decía moviéndose lentamente dando la impresión de que bailasen un vals discreto. La mayoría de los presentes encontraron eso un detalle encantador. Sólo muy pocos se daban cuenta de su real significado.

Un mutuo apoyo y consuelo era lo que se brindaban en ese decisivo día.

El cual sería muy largo para ambos.

Una joven se hallaba agonizando bajo un árbol de Sakura tratando de cualquier manera alcanzar a su atacante e inferirle algún daño para liberarse del yugo de su sicario.

Lamentablemente éste con sólo mirarla fijamente la deja sin habla, los ojos rojizos penetrantes la dejan congelada y muy shockeada.

Tiene a la misma muerte en el mirar y lo hace notar al dejar caer inerte el cuerpo de la joven con la mirada fija en un punto en especial.

-Subaru, espero que recuerdes tu promesa. Bajo el árbol de Sakura... – decía mientras sacaba su mano con la que atravesó a la joven que caía muerta en ese momento – volví por ti, Subaru... no lo olvides nunca.

El joven de escarlata mirada se desvaneció en una ráfaga de pétalos de Sakura con un susurro al viento.

"_Volví por ti, Subaru Sumeragi, Sólo por ti."_

cayendo el ocaso el ambiente en la casa principal Sumeragi era demasiado, versátil, por decirlo de algún modo. Algunos estaban emocionados por el resultado del concilio, beneficiándolos de sobremanera; otros felices por los contratos y convenios realizados en tal encuentro y los últimos muy enfadados o fastidiados con respecto a la reunión.

Aunque cabe destacar varios puntos en especial, uno de ellos se "llevaba a cabo" en la habitación contigua al salón principal de la casa.

Siluetas al compás de una balada antigua se contoneaba en un baile privado y muy sensual con el atardecer como fondo de ensueño.

Alister, como te extrañe. Siempre deseé estar así contigo – se aferra más al cuerpo de Alister – tan cerca de ti y tan tuyo.

Antul, nunca más te dejaré – un par de besos profundos se distinguían en la habitación y los participantes no parecían querer detenerse, aun si se acababa el mundo. El de cabellos rojizos acariciaba la espalda del cuervito con sutileza logrando que su, ahora amante, emitiera un quejido y pudiera abrir su boca y adentrarse en esa cavidad que lo llevaba a la locura y ahondar aun más el beso.

El haberse encontrado después de años y sentirlo tan propio fue el detonante para la pasión de alistar que, delicadamente, fue recostando el cuerpo de Antul en el fino tatami del lugar. Su querido Antul, tan inocente, tan dócil y entregado a él, estaba terriblemente sonrojado por la explosión de emociones que se desataban en el momento.

Al escuchar ruidos en los pasillos, más bien pisadas, decidieron ponerse de pie sin dejar de acariciarse y meterse dentro del armario de la habitación. Alister cuidaba de colocar a su amante suavemente cuidando no golpearlo ni golpearse él mismo y el hecho de que hubiera un espacio muy angosto, en vez de mitigar el ardor del sentir, sólo lo hizo más excitante.

Ya los roces en ese momento eran hambrientas caricias bajo la ropa de los ávidos jóvenes extasiados por el hecho del reencuentro.

Uno muy esperado y sufrido por ambos.

Seto estaba muy ensimismado desde el final del concilio; ni siquiera prestaba atención a la charla de los demás accionistas o de sus propios socios que notaban su "ida". El estaba encerrado en su mundo en donde estaba totalmente perdido; en el mundo de su mente.

Como varios sucesos pusieron su mundo de cabeza, una mala paternidad, una crisis en la compañía; aunque fue resuelta en el concilio, y el cachorro. Salió bruscamente de su pensar al ser observado fijamente por su hermanito.

- Seto, te preguntaba de que opinas de la situación de la empresa con respecto al mundo. – allí Seto se sintió abochornado al haberse dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo metido en sí mismo.

- pues la verdad, opino que estamos muy superiores al promedio Mokuba, y ustedes – dirigiéndose directamente a su competencia – que opinan caballeros?

- Señor Kaiba, sabemos que su empresa tiene una estabilidad admirable, pero incluso fue susceptible a algunos desarreglos graves, tanto que tuvo que actuar la familia Sumeragi, ¿no es así?

-" _eso es lo malo de destacar, resaltas demasiado al errar_"- pero todo fue arreglado en un santiamén, prueba de que si intentan acabar con la empresa tengo a poderosos aliados y ese "despilfarro" sólo probó nuestra alianza. – como todo un Kaiba, salió bien librado de este "altercado", sin embargo eso no se detuvo, lo intentaron apresar por su punto débil.

- y, ¿cuando tendrá un heredero señor Kaiba?, lo vemos poco feliz con respecto al embarazo de la señorita Mai, ¿es que algo salió mal? – preguntaron con evidente intención una pequeña comitiva de accionistas ingleses.

-pues no tengo por que estar saltando en un pie por la llegada de un hijo, ¿no? – dijo con aburrimiento notorio.

-parece como si hubiese sido un "hijo no deseado" – listo, el sujeto lanzó una bomba, no igual de contenido, pero de igual magnitud a la realidad – es lo único que se nos ocurre por su falta de preocupación hacia el bebé.

Increíblemente, Mai hace acto de presencia, además de ser el envase del heredero Kaiba ante los ojos de los demás.

- la verdad es que a Seto lo he tenido un poco hastiado con mis caprichos del período, desde antojos a cambios radicales de ánimo – dijo sujetando su brazo como lo haría una pareja y Seto intentó no romperle la cara allí mismo – es natural que un hombre de tan poca paciencia – haciendo gesticulación exagerada en las dos últimas palabras – soporte a una mujer embarazada, aunque ésta lleve a su hijo ¿no? – terminando con una sutil risita nerviosa que, milagrosamente, todos creyeron y Mokuba creyó que su mandíbula se iba a caer al piso por semejante muestra de hipocresía.

- bueno, ya que lo pon así señorita Kujaku, es algo obvio de pensar – y al instante dejaron de tocar ese tema.

- señores, me he de retirar a la habitación, llevar un bebé durante nueve meses es un trabajo muy duro – y finalizando su "actuación" se retiró dejando, por una sola vez, al Ceo de Kaiba Corp. Satisfecho. Los empresarios se retiraron dejando a los hermanos Kaiba solos.

-¿cuánto le pagaste a Mai para semejantes palabras?, sencillamente fue demasiado oportuna; casi le creí.

- pues, desde que estamos juntos y le he cumplido con cada uno de sus pedidos, es la primera vez que hace algo productivo, digamos que al fin retribuye algo de los millares de dólares que gasto en ella.

-eso es verdad hermano, por cierto – Mokuba lo mira fijo y analíticamente – a mí nunca me vas a engañar, ¿aun te afecta no es así?

-afectarme, ¿afectarme qué Mokuba?, ah... ¿el perro sarnoso dices?, ni me ha importado en el pasado ni me importa en el presente ni jamás lo hará. – ante esta respuesta Mokuba sólo niega con la cabeza.

- algún día te caerás hermano, y yo no estaré para recogerte; por favor medita tus acciones.

- es lo que hago mejor Mokuba, nunca doy un paso sin analizarlo cuidadosamente y elegir lo más conveniente para mí. – ese comentario le hizo saber a Mokuba que sólo perdía el tiempo y se disponía a retirarse.

Pero antes añade.

-hace dos años te arruinaste la vida hermano, espero que aún no sea tarde para enmendarlo. – y se retira dejando a su hermano nuevamente pensativo.

y mientras esto sucedía, Subaru se hallaba preocupado por la situación que los aquejaba. La familia Sakurazuka había vuelto a atacar.

- imposible, otra víctima del sicario pero – mira al cielo divagando en su pensar – ¿que buscas de mí, Seishirou-san?, no entiendo nada. Me pides vivir y dejar vivir, pero no me dejas existir en paz.

-pero Subaru-sama – dice cautelosamente Relena – dudo que esto sea obra de Seishirou-sama, sencillamente es imposible. Seishirou-sama no suele hacer estas cosas.

-dices como si lo conociera muy bien señorita – dice el inspector de policía local - ¿Sakurazuka Relena verdad?, es una de las principales cómplices del caso – dice entre lujuriosos y con cizaña tratando de impartirle algo de temor, más no lo logra.

-diga lo que quiera inspector, imposible por que mi deber es proteger al joven Sumeragi-sama y no debo siquiera dudar de eso.¿le queda claro? – seguridad irradiaban sus palabras.

-le sugiero que no haga acusaciones al aire inspector, no titubearé en entablar demanda por injurias si sigue así – dice totalmente serio – ahora, si me permite, deseo tratar este cuerpo sólo con gente de mi confianza, este caso está bajo mi jurisdicción.

-eh... haga lo que quiera – dice con desgano el inspector – niñito mimado – dice por lo bajo siendo escuchado claramente por Katsuya quién recién ingresaba a la escena del crimen.

-no se refiera así a mi cónyuge, poco hombre; ponte los pantalones por tus palabras. – dijo con sus doradas cuchillas directo a los ojos del policía.

El policía se retira del jardín de la casa Sumeragi hablando por lo bajo varias maldiciones para la familia Sumeragi, cosa que no parece importarles.

-a propósito Relena, te veo algo, como decirlo, deprimida, ¿pasó algo? – dice Katsuya al verla más cortante que de costumbre – dime, tenemos confianza, ¿no?

- ah... suspira, ¿recuerdan a Michael?, pues; digamos que tuvo un pequeño encuentro con mi puño.

-pero, ¿qué no era tu novio? – dijo visiblemente sorprendido Subaru – parecían muy felices.

-bien dicho Subaru-kun, ERA mi novio; hasta que lo vi en mi cuarto con otra. Así que sólo sume dos más dos y los eché a volar; a la chica el corté el cabello y la tiré desnuda a la calle y a Michael, pues lo golpeé hasta que me cansé.

- y no te dijo nada Michael? – dijo Katsuya preocupado.

-sí, dijo algo – se viró a ellos con mueca de mofa clara – "pensé que llegabas más tarde cariño" fue toda su explicación. – terminando de decir esto llega un joven de rubios cabellos de la edad de Subaru que escuchó todo lo dicho por Relena.

- ¿ y no le hiciste nada más? – fue lo único que dijo y Relena le dedicó una sonrisa cansada – tanto tiempo sin verte ¿no Relena-chan?, Subaru-kun, Katsuya-sama.

- Jouno-kun –dijeron al unisono.

- mi pequeña prima sufrió su primera decepción amorosa. Entre nos, debiste haberlo castrado –decía divertido.

-¬¬ no digo yo, también creí lo mismo pero no tenía escarpelo.

-nunca se te quitará lo Sakurazuka ¿no? – dicen Subaru y Katsuya al unísono.

- nop, bueno Jouno-sempai, gracias por subirme los ánimos.

-Cualquier cosa por usted damisela – le besa la mano con delicadeza haciendo aparecer un sonrose en las mejillas de la joven, mirado con complicidad por la pareja Sumeragi.

-etto.. sempai, vámonos.- lo dice llevándose casi arrastrando a un entretenido Jouno Sakurazuka frente a unos curiosos Subaru y Katsuya.

Ven que el cuerpo ha sido retirado del lugar y proceden a retirarse a sus habitaciones, y por seguridad, unas lejanas a la principal.

-Katsuya, llegó la hora de darte lo que mereces – dijo susurrando se manera sensual en el lóbulo izquierdo de Katsuya estremeciéndolo en el acto. – vamos.

-está bien – dijo algo apenado, esa voz, le recordó vagamente a momentos con Seto Kaiba.

Momentos olvidados casi por arte de magia cuando Subaru comenzó a besar su cuello.

Mokuba era una caja de sorpresas, primero dice que se interesa en uno de los guardaespaldas/manos derecha del líder Sumeragi y luego "desaparece" de su vista justo cuando todos se retiran a sus habitaciones. Mokuba era un tonto, y no dejaría que su hermanito cayera en semejantes estupideces de un sujeto que, incluso, sería mayor que él mismo.

Luego pudo jurar que oyó alguien cerca de él cuando fue a su habitación llamándolo con insistencia

FLASH BACK

Al llegar al patio central de la casa oyó un susurro proveniente del árbol de Sakura en el centro de la casa.

"_Seto Kaiba..."_

miró hacia todos lados intentando dar con la persona que lo llamaba. Pero estaba sólo.

"_algo te han arrebatado Seto, y deseas recuperarlo a toda costa"_

¿algo que recuperar?, pensó que era un bromista que andaba por allí. Un niñato de los que merodean en esas casonas viejas. Aunque se quedó sin habla después de escuchar las siguientes palabras.

"_la razón de tu odio es por que te lo han quitado, y harías lo que sea para volverlo a tener en tus brazos, lo que sea. _

_Incluso matar por ÉL"_

Allí se comenzó a asustar, esta voz hablaba de deseos, y de uno en especial, uno oculto y muy básico. Recuperar algo perdido. Un hombre. Un amante. Un cachorro.

"_Si lo quieres de verdad, has lo que sea para obtenerlo. Piénsalo Seto, y así obtenemos ambos lo que deseamos, tú a tu amado y yo a Subaru-kun"_

Esto ya se salía de control, la voz sabía ya exactamente quien era y a quien deseaba, tanto poseer como "eliminar". Comenzó a sudar frío.

"_te dejo la oferta, Seto Kaiba"_ – y la voz silenció de pronto.

FN FLASH BACK.

Ahora se hallaba deambulando en busca de Mokuba por si algo pudiera pasarle. Si esa voz lo conocí atan bien, algo le podrí apasar a su única familia.

ya a los pocos de minutos, ya rindiéndose de la búsqueda, escuchó quedaditos suspiros de una de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta pensando que ese pervertido léase: Kae Yoshida intentaba propasarse con su hermanito. Después de ver que era realmente, deseó nunca haber abierto esa puerta.

era Katsuya sobre Subaru besándolo suavemente mientras quitaba la parte superios del kimono y lo dejaba con el suéter cuelo de tortuga negro que solía usar. Lo desabrochaba con los dientes añadiendo algo más de sensualidad al acto.

-ah.. Katsuya... sigue por favor... no te detengas, por lo que más quieras - nadie que lo hubiera visto lo hubiera creído, Subaru Sumeragi siendo el sumiso en la relación y Katsuya, sin poblemas, en el papel de dominante.

a pesar de no consumarse el acto sexual no imaginó kaiba tanto dolor en esta escena regalada.

Ellos no estaban allí por simple placer carnal, ellos estaban haciendo el amor.

De eso no había duda para él.

y él, sobraba en esta relación.

lo que nunca supo Seto Kaiba eran las lágrimas derramadas por Katsuya mientras besaba a Subaru.

el neko rondaba aún en su mente, aun no lo podía olvidar.

Seto Kaiba era otra historia, sólo deseaba salir de allí, enfiló sus pasos a la habitación asignada en donde se escuchaban, en la habitación contigua, a sus socios Lucio y Anecuze consumando su compromiso de un modo carnal.

cuanto los envidió.

cuanto deseó hacer lo mismo.

sólo salió como alma que persigue el diablo a la cuidad, no podía más y no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de averiguarlo.

fue donde siempre, el departamento que siempre esperaba y estaba dispuesto a él.

descargárse y sacarse del pecho, mente y corazón lo que le sucede, shizuka jamás se le ibaa comparar.

pero era lo más cercano al tesoro más oculto de su vida.

y lo más cercano, irónicamente, que tendría para apagar el fuego interior encendido por unos ojos mieles, doradas hebras y vaivén lento que lo llevaba a la locura.

era lo más cercano a Katsuya Jounouchi.

contuniará:

Reviews:

3º chapi.:

sora: gracias por tus palabras y lamento no haber respondido antes

Darknecrorose: amiga que me deja plantada en el Msn... ¬¬ bueno, cumplí con mi promesa... faltas tú y ya saliste mi koishii!!!

Darlingkitty: espero que te haya gustado estos chapis, y este llene tus espectativas

digamos que Seto tiene muchas sorpresas y nuestro personaje misterioso no es quien tu crees.

Illiara: he pensado lo de hijos de subaru. lo tendré en cuenta.

Camuswoman: lindísimas palabras y lamento la tardanza.

Fleir: OO tengo una seguidora acérrima del fic gracias por tus comentarios

hanahaoyoh: eto... chicaa... ahi viene parte de la venganza espero que beto y tu esten satisfechos . au nno termina esto .

Kiokikai: nada más que decir que gracias por poner este desafio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Patty: el chapi espero que te guste y lamento muchisimo la tardanza

Yakumo: etto... relena afila su arma ¬¬¬ ers la fan Nº2 de subaru, la fan Nº1 soy yo!!! X3!! aunque compartooooo

maricuc: seto es duramente castigado, espero que se suficiente

bueno.. si se me queda alguien en el tintero, que me perdoneee

bye bye!!!!


	7. All for Love

**Notas de autor:** esto, lamento haber tardado tanto XD

**Capítulo Nº6: All for love**

En el ambiente se percibía una fragancia femenina muy tenuemente al olfato de un ojiazul que se encontraba en la habitación pensativo por la situación que lo aqueja.  
Enciende su Mp3 y, sin quererlo, comienza a sonar una canción que hacía mella en su corazón.

_"I feel so unsure _me siento tan inseguro  
_As I take your hand and _ mientras tomo tu mano  
_I lead you to the dance floor _y te llevo a la pista de baile

_As the music dies _mientras la música termina_  
__something in your eyes _algo en tus ojos_  
__Calls to mind a silver screen _hace un llamado platino(lágrimas)  
_and you're its sad goodbye. _y me das un triste adiós.  
_  
__I'm never gonna dance again _no podré volver a bailar  
_guilty feet have got no rhythm _mis pies culpables han perdido el ritmo  
_Though it's easy to pretend _pensé que era muy facil pretender  
_I know you're not a fool _sé que no eres un tonto

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend _sé que no debí engañar a un amigo_  
__And waste a chance that I've been given_. y desaprovechar la oportunidad que me diste  
_So I'm never gonna dance again _así que nunca bailaré otra vez _  
__the way I danced with you_." del modo que lo hice contigo

No sabía con exactitud que deseaba o que lo obsesionaba a Katsuya, pero siempre lo ignoró para no demostrar las debilidades que lo aquejaban. Ahora ya no lo puede dejar pasar, duele demasiado el no saber que siente por el cachorro.  
O mejor dicho, el no admitir lo que siente por el cachorro.  
Las enseñanzas de Gozaburo calaron demasiado hondo en su forma de ser , principalmente en la manera de sentir y ahora el destino, y corazón, le estaba pasando factura.

"El amor es apego."  
"El amor es debilidad."  
"El amor te hace débil."  
"El amor no sirve."

Esas fueron sus principales ideas del amor, ahora no entiende por que cuando lo ve llegar su pulso se acelera, su corazón repiquetea en su pecho, sus mejillas se ponen coloradas, siente descargas por todo el cuerpo muy placenteras y su mente se nubla. Pero no es amor.   
El NO puede amar, además; si lo fuera, sufriría mucho y nadie excepto Mokuba es digno de su corazón; es tan sólo que, cuando se lo propone, puede ser una tentación andante para cualquiera. Y si cayó una vez, es inevitable que lo hiciera de nuevo.

_**-"deja de esconderte en esas insulsas palabras y afronta tu sentir Kaiba, o ¿es que acaso piensas que con evadir todo se solucionará?"**_

¡otra vez esa voz!,estando incluso en el departamento de Shizuka lo escucho. ¿es que no piensa dejarlo en paz? Fastidia aún más que la insulsa de la amistad de Anzu cuando iban en el instituto. Aunque esta vez, esta voz sonaba más varonil que la última ocasión.

_**-"Verte en ese dilema es patético Kaiba Seto, eres un cobarde"**_

- jah.. nadie se atreve a decirme algo y queda ileso. Irónico que lo diga alguien que se esconde en las sombras par hablarme y no plantarme cara. Si habláramos de cobardía me superarías por montón.

_**-"Seto, Seto... cada vez me decepcionas más, ya ríndete y admítelo. La verdad es aburrido ver que tengas un problema tan ridículo cuya respuesta se encuentra al frente de ti. **_**_  
_**_**Y con respecto de no mostrarme, mis razones tengo." – **_decía relativamente calmado.

- razones, pues yo también tengo razones para cuestionarme de este modo, y la respuesta no es lo que tu piensas, lo que tengo con ese perro es más una posesión de orgullo, y a mis posesiones me gusta que permanezcan a mi lado, ¿eso es obvio no?

-_**"si tú lo dices Seto" – **_contesta algo aburrido.

- ¿por qué lo dices eh?, ¿con quien crees que tratas? – se apreciaba bastante molesto.

- "_**no lo sé. Pensé que trataba con un hombre no con un niño confundido – **_dijo con un aire divertido, hablar con Kaiba era bastante versátil _**- y, para ti; si la relación es de meramente posesión, explícame estos "sentimientos encontrados" por ti que te motivaron a llegar a esto con semejante mujerzuela... ¿puedes hacerlo Seto?, ¿sabes exactamente lo que te llevó a caer tan bajo?"**_

- eres un maldito...

- _**"jah... habla más bajo que la joven que esta a tu lado puede despertar Seto, ¿e imagino que te verá raro si te observa "hablándole a la pared"?..."**_

_**-**_me importa bastante poco lo que piense, diga o haga esta mujer; y con respecto a ti maldito; es MI mascota, es MI PERRO y yo decido con quien se queda y con quien no, es MÍO. – dijo con evidente enojo – ¡y no se habla más del asunto! – termino tratando de finalizar el tema; más no lo logró.

- _**" así que es tu perro, sólo un juguete de tu cama ¿verdad?**_ – y mientras decía esto un torrente de pétalos de Sakura hizo acto de presencia, él estaba tomando cartas en el asunto - _**veamos si es de verdad tu perro, o tú eres de él.**_- inició un conjuro quedando ambos solos; Seto en la cama del departamento de Shizuka y un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza iluminado con una tenue luz sin dejarle mostrar su cara. – _**si esto te afecta... tal vez dé a pensar un poco...la verdadera situación Kaiba".**_

_**-**_que demonios – dijo con algo de preocupación, le bastó con tratar a un pseudo faraón, que él mismo era un dizque hechicero de la antigüedad como para ver a este hombre tratar de hacerlo caer en una tonta ilusión – si intenta hacer un acto de magia créame, ya los he visto todos. Así que déjese de payasadas y enfrénteme como se debe cobarde. ¡Vamos, que me enfrent...—su voz se cortó al ver la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Era él mismo intentando "domar" al cachorro hace dos años en su mansión el día que se fue. El ver como empezó la discusión y notar algo que había pasado por alto. Mokuba en la puerta de la habitación observando todo.  
El hecho de escuchar al cachorro suplicar por ser liberado, sus lágrimas, sus quejidos le produjo sentimientos encontrados. También notó en él mismo su impulso a seguir, los golpes que le dio y se sorprendió hasta donde puede llegar su rabia. En el instante en que Mokuba entraba a la habitación la ilusión desapareció dejando ver otra escena.

Era el día anterior, cuando Katsuya estaba intimando con Subaru y él espiaba en la puerta, los suspiros, los quejidos y las premisas de un amor duradero ante los ojos de Seto, tan parecidas a las que Katsuya le decía al oído cuando lo poseía, que no dudó en llevarse la mano a la boca en gesto de casi horror y pena.

_**Le dolía demasiado.**_

-basta...

_**Le dolía ver a quien lo amó de esa forma, que le dijo tantas cosas, lo haya olvidado**_

-por favor basta...no muestres esto

_**Que no fuera él el elegido por su corazón.**_

- ¡BASTA TE DIGO!!

_**Que ahora está con otro y sea feliz.**_

- ¡BASTA POR FAVOR!

_**Que no lo amara a ÉL.**_

_**-**_¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!!! NO MÁS!!

_**Que lo perdió para siempre.**_

La ilusión terminó dejando a un agitado Seto Kaiba con un semblante desesperado y a un hombre con una mueca de satisfacción en su cara.

_**-"por lo visto algo más que "Posesión" te mantiene atado a él, espero que lo descubras pronto" – **_y se desvaneció en una ráfaga de pétalos, lo único que alcanzó a distinguir era una sonrisa satisfecha y un ojo dorado brillando en la faz del sujeto.

Y Seto sólo sigue escuchando la canción del Mp3 por simple inercia. Aunque la letra expresa su sentir más oculto.

_"Time can never mend _el tiempo no puede arreglar_  
__the careless whispers of a good friend. _los susurros descuidados de una amiga  
_To the heart and mind _al corazón y a la mente  
_ignorance is kind. _la ignorancia es dulce  
_There's no comfort in the truth _no hay satisfacción en la verdad_  
__pain is all you'll find. _dolor es todo lo que hallarás

_Tonight the music seems so loud_ la música se oye muy fuerte  
_I wish that we could lose this crowd. _del mismo modo en que nos separamos_  
__Maybe it's better this way _tal ves es mejor de este modo_  
__We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say. _nos hubiéramos herido si decíamos lo que había que decir

_We could have been so good together _pudimos haber sido tan felices juntos_  
__We could have lived this dance forever _pudimos haber vivido este baile por siempre  
_But now who's gonna dance with me? _¿pero ahora quien bailará conmigo?  
_Please stay! _por favor quédate!!

_No dance, you're gone. _no bailaré. Te has ido  
_This matter is so wrong _lo que hice está mal.  
_so wrong_ muy mal  
_that you had lo leave me alone." _tanto que me tuviste que dejar

Katsuya estaba despertando en su habitación después de haber compartido otro de esos momentos tan íntimos con Subaru. El guardaba esos momentos como un tesoro dentro de su corazón, el sentirse querido más no amado por Subaru y los bonitos tiempos compartidos también con su hijo, pero se sentía muy mal por su inconsciente reacción cuando estuvo a solas con él anoche.  
Alguien había vuelto a su vida y puso su mundo de cabeza.

-¿por qué tuve que recordarte? – decía al vacío – justo en ese momento fatídico te tenía que memorar. No mereces ni el aire que respiras – dijo mientras lanzaba una almohada al estante de la habitación. En ese instante Subaru se desperezaba y alcanzó a oír lo dicho por su cónyuge.

-Katsuya, no te apenes por eso – dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio – sé que no te es fácil olvidarlo, te entiendo a la perfección.- toma sus manos y las besa con cuidado y presteza – lo sé porque en estos días yo también he estado fuertemente atraído al recuerdo de Seishirou-san y no me permite estar en paz. Yo lo amé mucho pero me lastimó más de lo que me pudo hacer feliz y con tu ayuda he podido salir adelante. No desfallezcas mi pequeña luz. No ahora que estoy tan cerca de pertenecerte – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-su.. Subaru, yo no se qué responderte – dijo con la cabeza gacha – al menos tú estás conmigo por que Seishirou-san está muerto, pero – subió lentamente su rostro apenado – él reconoció que te amaba, te dejó vivir y, de un modo muy curioso, dio su vida por ti. Seto nunca me amó, a veces siento que lo único que te ata a mí es la lástima.

- NUNCA!!- dijo Subaru exaltado – nunca vuelvas a decir eso!! –decía afectado – Lo que me ata a ti es cariño, un afecto casi desmedido que se transforma poco a poco en un amor de pareja muy estable – lo abraza – no te menosprecies… te AMO – aquella palabra estremeció al rubio por el peso que tenía – yo te protegeré pase lo que pasé y prometo hace todo, hasta lo imposible, por que logres amarme – se suscitó una pequeña pausa – así como yo he logrado amarte, Katsuya.

-yo – dijo dando un suspiro algo shockeado por la confesión – lamento que me tengas que soportar, pero prometo corresponder con todo mi corazón tu sentir. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –decía apoyándose suavemente en el hombro del pelinegro. –sabes, cuando vi a Seto sobre Mai tratando de violarla me dolió mucho, no por que fuera ella, sino por que si se enteraba que yo podía darle hijos – hizo una pausa – ese hubiera sido mi futuro, ser un mero recipiente de "herederos".

-la única razón por la cual no te has enamorado de mí es por que yo no he hecho el suficiente esfuerzo para que tu lo logres – dijo acariciando el rostro de Katsuya – y si él siquiera te hubiera tocado un solo cabello, hipotéticamente si ahora fueran pareja, sabes que no me contendría en absoluto – abraza a Katsuya posesivamente – te lo juro, ese mismo día lo dejo estéril al bastardo – una pequeña risa fue la sencilla respuesta de Katsuya.

- y habría hecho lo mismo que hace dos años – lo enfrenta cara a cara – correría a tus brazos, sin detenerme, y me refugiaría allí hasta encontrar el verdadero amor – roza suavemente los labios con su pareja haciendo un pequeño y discreto juego de toques para acabar en un beso ardiente. Subaru, esta vez sobre Katsuya, lo recostó en su futón presionándolo sobre él como si temiese que escapase a alguna parte y comenzando a hacer un poco de fricción entre él y Katsuya para excitarlo.

- Katsuya, ayer me hiciste sentir vivo, me toca devolverte el favor – dijo mientras lamía su cuello lenta y tortuosamente haciendo suspirar quedadito a Katsuya, quien intentaba resistir a dar un gemido – jou-chan.. no me voy a detener si no escucho una respuesta de esa boquita – decía falsamente enojado y logró su cometido al acariciar superficialmente la entrepierna del rubio. Un gemido bajo, pero uno al fin, salía de sus labios.

-Ahhh... Subaru, es de día, no lo hagas que nos van a descubrir y te puede ir muy mal, los del concilio aún están aquí ahhhh... – otra caricia "descuidada" que lo hacía temblar –Subaru, para por favor, ahhh... – se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no responder a las caricias – Subaru detente, para ahhhh... – pero se detienen súbitamente ya que alguien llega.

- Subaru, Katsuya, párenle que tienen que ir a despedir a los miembros del concilio – dijo bastante cortante Relena fuera de la habitación y con un Katsuya rojo como incendio y un Subaru feliz, salieron a recibir al comisionado y a terminar de una vez por todas el concilio – además, Setsuna ha despertado, Katsuya debes darle la fórmula que dijo el médico.

-claro Relena – dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa – los dejo – se retiró sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- Subaru, poco a poco logras que se enamore de ti Katsuya, pero ¿es verdad que tu si lo estás de él?, yo aún no lo creo a pesar de que lo oí con mis propios oídos.

- la verdad Relena –dijo mirando al cielo – me di cuenta de que lo amo cuando vi a Seto Kaiba. – Relena lo veía atentamente – Él despertó todos mis más recónditos celos, y de verdad temí perder a Katsuya. Allí me di cuenta que lo amaba. Y no lo pienso perder.

- bueno Subaru, de él precisamente te quiero hablar, de Seto Kaiba – Subaru se tensó visiblemente – ayer salió a eso de la madrugada a toda velocidad de la casa principal y regresó hace casi 2 horas. Lo noté muy – hizo una pequeña reflexión – "perdido". Además...

- ¿Además que? – notando como que faltaba algo mayor – ¿algo malo pasó?

-es con respecto a Kaiba Corp. Hoy – pero es interrumpida por Alister, Lucio y Anecuze casi frenéticos.-pero que!!

- tratan de hackear Kaiba Corp.!!! – dijo Anecuze muy agitado.

-Seto está enfrascado en la habitación tratando de resolver el código maestro insertado.

-CODIGO MAESTRO??!! – dijo Relena muy sorprendida – sabía que estaba siendo hackeada, pero un código maestro es algo serio, ¡¡a un lado!!, Subaru-sama!! Necesito a Kae de inmediato!!

-está bien Relena – va a buscar a kae corriendo, él cuál está bien acompañado de Mokuba.

-vamos – dice lucio – Seto está de furia – los tres asistentes sudan frío y Relena los mira con curiosidad.

"01010011.01100101.01110100.01101111.00100000.01001011.01100001.01101001.

01100010.01100001.00101100.00100000.10111111.01101101.01100101.00100000.

01101111.01111001.01100101.01110011.00111111"

-maldito código binario del demonio!!! –gritaba fuera de sí Seto Kaiba al ver como un código casi obsoleto se "comía" las principales inversiones de Kaiba Corp. Internacionalmente – esta cosa no fue hecha por un novato, para saber usa este código tienes que ser casi experto...¿pero que diablos quiere decir esto? No lo entiendo – y las cifras en la pantalla hacían eco en su cabeza.

"01100101.01110011.00100000.01100110.11100001.01100011.01101001.01101100.

00100000.01100101.01101110.01100111.01100001.11110001.01100001.01110010.

00100000.01100001.00100000.01101100.01100001.00100000.01101101.01100101.

01101110.01110100.01100101.00100000.01101101.01100001.01110011.00100000.

01101110.01101111.00100000.01100001.01101100.00100000.01100011.01101111.

01110010.01100001.01111010.11110011.01101110.00101110."

- como si ya no tuviera mucho en que pensar y viene alguien y planea dejar nula a Kaiba Corp. Y lo está logrando con facilidad... DEMONIOS!! –súbitamente es interrumpido por sus tres asistentes acompañados de Relena, Kae y Katsuya.  
-llegó la caballería Kaiba-kun – dijo divertido Kae acompañado por un incrédulo Mokuba – a ver ese código y páseselo a Relena-san.

-¡¿pero Kae como puedes estar tan tranquilo?! Esto va a llevar a Kaiba Corp. A la bancarrota!!

-sobre mi cadáver!! – dijo Relena – ninguna empresa bajo nuestra protección ha sido hackeada son éxito – con un dejo de malicia – veamos si el tipo es un "PRO" o no. - Diciendo esto se sentó a la computadora portátil a intentar neutralizar el código.- lo último no es un código maestro, es una firma. ¿sabes escribir en binario Kaiba-kun?- dijo mientras tecleaba sin parar y un Kae que tecleaba al mismo ritmo junto a los asistentes que no soltaban su celular tratando de contestar todas las llamadas realizadas a Kaiba Corp. De las empresas afiliadas a ella pidiendo explicaciones al "error" en las cuentas bancarias.

-si, tanto números como letras; aunque no es fácil aprenderlo y eso no está al alcance de cualquier persona, eso quiere decir que es un profesional. – tecleando también 0 y 1 tan rápido como podía.

- o que puede incluso usar una página Web para hacer esto – seto mira sorprendido al emisor de tal frase sin dejar de teclear, era Katsuya en el umbral de la puerta, recién percatándose de su presencia – hace dos días encontré una página para escribir así en cosa de segundos.

-bueno, independiente de eso- dice Relena terminando de teclear el código –hemos terminado el problema más grave – ahora baja su velocidad – sólo queda reestablecer la información faltante y listo, el último código binario te lo dejo a ti Seto.

-está bien – no importa que la chica hablara una y otra vez con Katsuya o con él mismo, el deseaba que el problema siguiera para poder continuar viendo al rubio de sus desvelos sin tener motivos aparentes.

_"**sólo sigue conmigo Katsuya, aunque esto me esté matando, aunque me lleve a hundirme en la miseria... sigue conmigo, sigue a mi lado"- **_era lo que gritaba el inconsciente de Seto que era acallado por el mismo, tratando de no asimilar el porqué de esas palabras.

Un par de minutos entre tecleos y llamados telefónicos llega Subaru tranquilo.

- por lo visto no ha sido interceptado el emisor del código, era un mero usuario fantasma – dice con un fax en la mano – esto es lo más cercano a la red utilizada para infiltrarse en Kaiba Corp. Que utilizó nuestro "hacker"

-El código acaba de ser anulado, y por la pista de Katsuya, el hacker en cuestión puede estar inmune, si usó una pagina común nos deja frente a un callejón sin salida.–dice Relena para finalizar mirando a Seto Kaiba – lo que queda es codificar la firma

- ya fue resuelta la firma –hizo una pausa – era para mí, _SÓLO para mí._ Era un mensaje de alguien del cual recibo "ofertas" que rechazo desde hace un tiempo– no podía decir "es de la voz que oigo todos los días y que me amenaza con el cachorro" lo mirarían como un loco.

-no olvide que cuenta con nosotros Kaiba-san, destinaré a dos de mis ayudantes a su empresa para asegurarme que no vuelva a caer. Su seguridad está en mis manos y no puedo permitir un desliz. –dice irradiando confianza Subaru Sumeragi. Lamentaba tener que encargarse de la "protección" de Kaiba, pero el renombre familiar era algo que no podía dejar mal.

-mientras yo me retiro, con su permiso, debo terminar de despedir a las comisiones que faltan– dice Katsuya para hacer una pequeña reverencia y retirarse de la habitación siendo observado sin perder detalle un ojiazul de castaña cabellera y otro de azabache pelo.

-uf, yo también me retiro señores, fue algo bastante emocionante – dijo algo cansada Relena elevando las manos en gesto de fatiga – esto de los códigos maestros era algo que no veía desde hace un tiempo atrás mmm, Subaru-sama – el aludido se gira a verla – ¿puedo ser uno de los asistentes que ayudarán al señor Kaiba?

-pero tendrás que vestir formal –dijo Subaru levemente divertido.

-SIEMPRE visto formal señor.

-el se refiere "como señorita", ya sabes Relena-chan – dijo Jouno Sakurazuka asomándose por la ventana – ah... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te vi con falda?.

- hace 5 años en la graduación, en MI fiesta de graduación. – dijo algo molesta – detesto parecer princesita – haciendo morisquetas con las manos- "mírenme, soy una linda dama", asco.

-traeré cámara el lunes – dijo tanto Kae como Antul y Subaru al escuchar que Relena se pondría algo con falda.

-yo también me retiro –dijo mientras Jouno le hacía coscorrones a Relena diciendo algo como "mi pequeña ya está grande" causando una gran molestia en la joven de 19 años.

_"Tu Recuerdo Sigue aquí, como un aguacero__  
__Rompe fuerte sobre mi, pero a fuego lento.__  
__Quema y moja por Igual__  
__Y ya no se lo q pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

_Un beso gris un beso blanco, todo depende del lugar__  
__Que yo me fui eso esta claro ,pero tu recuerdo no se va__  
__Siento tus labios en las noches de verano, ahí están , cuidándome en mi soledad,__  
__pero a veces me quieren matar._

_Tu Recuerdo Sigue aquí, como un aguacero__  
__Rompe fuerte sobre mi, pero a fuego lento.__  
__Quema y moja por Igual__  
__Y ya no se lo q pensar, si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

_A veces gris a veces blanco, todo depende del lugar__  
__Que tu te fuiste eso es pasado, se que te tengo q olvidar__  
__Pero yo le puse una velita a todos mis santos __  
__Ahí están pa' que piense mucho en mi, no dejes de pensar en mi._

_Piensa en mi, es antídoto y veneno al corazón.__  
__Piense bien, quema y moja , que viene y va.__  
__Tu donde estas, atrapado entre los besos y el adiós._

_Tu recuerdo sigue, aquí como aguacero de mayo__  
__Rompe fuerte sobre mi y cae tan fuerte que hasta, me quema hasta la piel__  
__Quema y moja por igual, y ya no se lo q pensar.__  
__Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal_

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, __  
__Rompe fuerte sobre mi , pero que rompe, rompe... el corazón__  
__quema y moja por igual, se q te tengo q olvidar...__  
__Tu recuerdo me hace bien y me hace mal"_

Es lo que estaba escrito en el cuadernillo de Katsuya al terminar el concilio mientras reflexionaba en su relación tanto con Subaru como su antigua relación con Seto y el efecto de ambas en él. Ninguna de las dos lo dejaba estar en paz consigo mismo, debía hacer algo con su tonto corazón.  
Estaba recostado en la puerta que da con el jardín principal de la casa "filosofando"dando una vista muy utópica.

Estaba con un kimono blanco relativamente sencillo y un poco abierto, su único bordado era un dragón verde agua que surcaba todo el kimono y terminaba en tres kanjis dorados. Su cabello estaba suelto pero estilizado y bamboleándose al compás del viento que soplaba relajando al joven rubio el cual cerraba sus ojitos de vez en cuando, estaba muy cansado.  
Sus manos blancas sostenían el cuadernillo abierto delicadamente y finalmente, el ocaso daba el ambiente ideal para admirar a tan bella criatura en sus aposentos.  
Y sin más se quedo dormido en el arrullo del viento dejando escapar una frase al vacío...

_"**Seto... Subaru, ¿por qué me causan esto?"**_**_  
_**

¡Al fin se iba de ese concilio que más que resolverle problemas le trajo más confusiones tanto a la empresa como a él mismo! Si seguía allí le iba a dar un infarto y ni siquiera lo iba a notar de lo "ido" que estaba.

De pronto un viento comienza a soplar en la casa que llevaba varias hojas que terminaron cerca del Ceo incomodándolo un poco. Tratando de safarse de una de ellas vio algo que no debió ver jamás.

_**-"Katsuya"**_**_  
_**

Se hallaba intranquilo Subaru al sentir de nuevo la presencia tan similar al Sakurazukamori en la casa. No podía permanecer calmado hasta dar con el epicentro de esa presencia. Sin notarlo a tiempo, su mano comienza a arder fuertemente como si hubiera hierro al rojo vivo en ella, saca sus guantes y ve con pavor como la marca del Sakurazukamori aparece de nuevo en su mano.

-imposible... tú no puedes estar aquí.

_**-"será mejor que lo creas Subaru porque he regresado y no me iré en un buen tiempo **_– Subaru quedó en shoc,los pétalos de sakura empezabana caer por montones, su señal máxima_**– ah!... pero ya estás casado, que fácil olvidas.¿no? – **_la sombra comienza a moverse frente a Subaru y la cortina de pétalos se abre dejando ver a la silueta de Seishirou Sakurazuka, Subaru está sin habla_** – Subaru, Subaru, Subaru, ¿ ya olvidaste todo lo que me decías? ¿tus promesas de amor? ¿ tu fidelidad?¿tu amor hacia mí?"**_

- Y QUIEN TE CREES PARA EXIGIRME COSAS ASÍ?!! CUANDO MATASTE A HOKUTO-CHAN PENSABAS QUE ERA LO MEJOR PARA MÍ?!! CUANDO ME OBLIGASTE A MATARTE TAMBIÉN LO PENSASTE?!! - decía entre histérico y furioso, aunque este sentimiento era mayor ya que el solo hecho de sentir de nuevo su voz lo estaba haciendo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. – MÁRCHATE Y NO VUELVAS!! SIGO LO QUE ME DIJISTE, ERA VIVIR!! PUES DÉJAME VIVIR EN PAZ!!-decía eufórico - NO TE SOPORTO SEISHIROU-SAN!!!

**_-"tú no me odias por que te es imposible odiarme, nunca has podido y nunca lo harás. No digas que no te lo advertí Subaru-chan... - _**lo toma de la cintura y lo acerca a él **_-además tengo aliados donde tú no imaginas, y uno se volverá muy peligroso para ti y no querrás que le pase algo al niñito bonito con el que andas ¿no?" _**– y la sombra se marcha dejando a un desolado Subaru.-

-Seishirou-san ¿por qué vienes ahora que al fin soy feliz?...

¿es que Katsuya no se da cuenta de la tentación andante que es?, ¿debe ponerle un cartel y el mismo colocarse un babero y un balde para que éste lo note?

-creo que debería hacer eso – se dijo a sí mismo Seto al estar a los pies de Katsuya quien plácidamente dormía sin darse cuenta de la presencia del ojiazul – o tal vez ponerte una campanita para alejarme cada vez que te veo y no ponerme tan idiota.

-mnh... – era el suave quejido que emitía al dormir Katsuya provocando que abriera la boca inconscientemente y dejar sus labios entreabiertos. Seto no perdía detalle de esto y sus ojos brillaban de deseo.

- Katsuya, talvez de lo que haga hoy me arrepienta pero – con una pausa – no puedo soportarlo más – se acerca y acorta las distancias entre él y Katsuya y acaricia los labios del cachorro con los propios con delicadeza. Está casi en trance en el acto, tanto que cuando lo besa sutilmente no lo piensa dos veces y lo toma de los hombros para recostarlo en el futón.

Pero en el instante en que Seto soltó sus labios, escuchó algo que fueron mil dagas en su corazón.

_"**Subaru-kun, no me dejes sólo... te amo" **_

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse al cachorro y ahora se vino a dar cuenta, no le pertenecía y nunca le iba a pertenecer.

Despechado se marcha de la casa Sumeragi a su mansión, pensando en las palabras de la firma del hacker.

_"**puedes engañar a la mente, mas no al corazón". **_

no quiso pensar el significado de esas palabras, sólo quería descansar... de su confuso sentir.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Between you and me

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, y disculpen las tardanzas****, mis musas se mudaron de fic las muy malditas, lamento pero ahora aviso: **

**ME DEMORARÉ EN ACTUALIZAR, LA UNIVERSIDAD EMPIEZA ESTA SEMANA!!!**

**LAMENTO LAS MOLESTIAS U.U!!!**

**Capítulo Nº7: Between you and me.**

En los alrededores del centro de Domino City existía una gran incertidumbre; en la oscuridad de la noche, un hombre se ceñía a los edificios casi como un fantasma en una ardua búsqueda de alguien en especial. Ese alguien, que tenía el efecto de despertar y alertar al máximo cada uno de sus sentidos y de los instintos propios de cualquier ser animal de una forma inmediata con la precisión casi de un radar.

Sus cortos y azabaches cabellos se mecían por la fuerza del viento que soplaba con furia esa noche y los ojos rojos casi pareciendo inyectados en sangre, que dejaban entrever el deseo casi obsesivo de hallar a su 'presa' y sentirla viva bajo él; sentir como perdía el impulso, el vigor de la juventud a causa de él; de que cada respiro que hacía, cada suspiro que daba, cada movimiento que realizaba...

- Me pertenece, ES MÍO… y nadie siquiera se te puede acercar, así deba matar lo más especial para ti.

Decía mientras se colocaba sus lentes oscuros y continuaba su camino en la penumbra al tiempo que dejaba una estela de Sakuras de víctimas desperdigadas en su andar que osaban detener su paso.

De pronto, lo vio escabullirse entre los automóviles que estaban cercanos a él, no pudo más que regocijarse en satisfacción. La cercanía de su presa hizo que sonriera enigmáticamente, como si todo estuviera a su favor.

- ¿Con que allí estas? Lamento que seas el responsable de tantas muertes pero eres sólo mío –añadió viendo un par de personas recostadas en la parte trasera de un auto –. Así deba matarte a ti, incluso, con tal que me pertenezcas.

Otra vez la marca del Sakurazukamori hacía acto de presencia en la mano derecha del bastión Sumeragi de un color azulado casi eléctrico, dejándolo en esos momentos muy pasmado. Estaba viajando, acompañado de su pareja, que se hallaba durmiendo apoyado en él, y de su hijo que, estaba en los brazos de Katsuya, moviéndose acompasadamente a la respiración de su 'madre'.

Tan bella imagen era perturbada por sombras de su brutal pasado, una sombra que necesitaba de una vez por todas enterrar para siempre en el olvido y que no regresara jamás.

Siempre había admirado a Katsuya a la distancia, aún cuando eran amigos en su infancia y veía como el rubio superaba todos los problemas familiares con una gran sonrisa y un espíritu envidiable o cuando él salía con Seto Kaiba y como soportaba cada obstáculo que se le presentaba con tal de estar cerca de su ser amado. Llevar una situación amorosa muy similar a la que él tenía con Seishirou, la misma perseverancia, tildada como 'terquedad' a los ojos ajenos, la misma intensidad de su sentir y también que ambas relaciones llegaran a un mal desenlace.

¿Desde cuando lo amaba? Ni idea. Pero se calcinaba de celos todo lo que se refería a Katsuya y Seto Kaiba.

Irónico, si estábamos hablando de Subaru Sumeragi, la serenidad personificada.

Era que, cuando se trataba del rubio, esto rayaba en la irracionabilidad pura…

Inexplicable.

Comprendía a la perfección el hecho de que su esposo no le fuera fácil dejar pasar por alto a Kaiba. Más que mal, era el padre del pequeño sol de sus vidas y era el empuje en el andar del rubio y notaba, aunque Katsuya lo negara, que veía al ojiazul en ciertas ocasiones en su hijo y no lo podía culpar.

Cuando su cónyuge le había dicho que estaba por lástima con él, se sintió furioso consigo mismo, no por no enamorarlo como se debe, sino por no poder lograr borrar toda existencia dolorosa de Seto Kaiba de su corazón.

No le pediría que olvidara todo, ya que su hijo nació de una relación entre ambos, pero si que dejara de lamentarse por algo que no fue y NO SERÁ NUNCA, que diera vuelta a la página y le diera una oportunidad a su propia vida con él como pareja.

También aprendió mucho de él en su relación sobre ciertas situaciones que, en su tiempo, eran inauditas para él. Lo ayudó a comprender mejor el deseo de muchas personas en el pasado, inclusos de sus camaradas Ten No Ryû () y de la simpleza del actuar que tenía en ese entonces.

Siempre pensó que todos sus anteriores compañeros, los dragones del cielo, eran unos tontos por pedirle que olvidara a Seishirou y recuerda cuantas veces les dijo:

'Es imposible que lo pueda hacer'

'Lo amo demasiado como para poder sacarlo de mi corazón'

'Nadie lo puede alcanzar, mucho menos reemplazar'

**FLASHBACK**

Después de la muerte de Seishirou, en el Rainbow Bridge, Subaru no había dejado de abrazar posesivamente el cadáver de su amado sin importarle las plegarias de sus camaradas dragones del cielo.

- ¡Subaru-sama!, por favor deje al Sakurazukamori y protejamos su kekkai(), no hay tiempo que perder – decía el joven líder Kamui de los Ten no Ryuu () al jefe de la familia de médium de elité de Japón y, al mismo tiempo, su mentor – ¡Debemos darnos prisa Subaru-sama! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

- _**Es imposible de que yo haga algo tan bajo...como olvidarlo**_ – susurraba hundiendo su cabeza en los hombros de un muerto Sakurazuka Seishirou.

- Subaru-san, no haga esto tan difícil. Entienda que debemos irnos – intentaba calmar la situación el monje Arisogawa Sorata acercándose a Subaru.

Pero al estar casi a medio metro de distancia, Subaru levantaba su muerta y azulea mirada para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes y daba a entender el abandono y la tristeza en su corazón.

Nadie pudo pasar por alto esa mirada.

- _**Lo amo demasiado como para poder sacarlo de mi corazón, ¿es que nadie parece comprenderlo? ¡¿No saben como deseo que hubiera un cambio de papeles en esto?!**_– hablaba mientras mostraba lágrimas que parecían haberse detenido en el tiempo _**- ¡¡¡Nadie lo puede alcanzar, mucho menos reemplazar!!! **__– _allí comenzó a tambalearse y a perder el equilibrio – _**Seishirou-san ,lo siento. Nunca pude ser digno de ti**__ – _fueron sus últimas palabras que dijo cuando abrazaba al Sakurazuka antes de que cayera en la inconciencia.

- ¡SUBARU-SAMA! – gritaban tanto Kamui como Sorata cuando veían desplomarse en el piso a Subaru junto a su amado que poco a poco se volvía pétalos de Sakura.

Decidieron dejar allí el cuerpo del Sakurazuka y sacar a Subaru.

Mientras huían vieron al Rainbow Bridge caerse, junto con el recuerdo del que fue gran amor del joven Subaru con un oscuro porvenir, sin saber que su rubio amigo lo iría a sacar de las tinieblas y lo haría reencontrarse con el amor.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Nunca pudo sacarse de la mente ese día en que lo vio todo gris y, al mismo tiempo, lo recibió con agrado al sentir el apoyo de Katsuya y que le infundía nuevos ánimos.

Junto con la noticia de que estaba saliendo con el millonario Seto Kaiba y que, según él, el castaño lo amaba a morir y ahora son pareja, sus ojos brillaban al verlo expresarse del CEO casi tanto como a el le brillaban cuando hablaba de su Seishirou-san.

Y ahora, intentaba por todos los medios posibles convencer a un muchacho mucho más terco que él mismo a que olvidara a su amado, al que le entregó su corazón sin vacilar, siendo que ellos habían consumado su amor en un hijo ¡Dios, un hijo! Era un lazo muy fuerte y casi imposible de romper.

Ni siquiera Seishirou y él habían intimado, apenas unos roces y le juraba fidelidad absoluta, casi una 'posesión'; y este tipo que se cree un dios se acostó con él por mero deseo y lo dejaba encinta totalmente feliz de la vida. No tenía idea cual era la extensión del gran genio de Kaiba, pero sí estaba seguro de una cosa: ese tipo no sabía absolutamente nada del amor, era un completo inepto con respecto a ese tema.

- Subaru-kun, tranquilízate – susurró suavemente Katsuya en el oído de su pareja –. No te presiones tanto, es muy hermoso de tu parte que me hayas dicho que me amas, pero no quiero obligarte a decírmelo – se gira, encarando a su pareja –, sé que no me quieres ver sufrir por Seto y harás lo posible por protegerme pero no te obligues a decir cosas que tú no sientas.

- **¡PERO ES QUE SÍ LO HAGO KATSUYA!** – lo abraza enterrando su rostro en la nuca del rubio – Te estoy amando más que a mi vida y no soportaría perderte. Además, me encantó ver la cara de horror de Seto Kaiba cuando te tuve en mis brazos mientras me jurabas amor eterno durante la ceremonia. Sencillamente perfecto.

Ay, no… esto era un cuento de nunca acabar para el pobre rubio, ¿es que todos eran iguales?

- Eres un dragón posesivo Subby-chan ¿quién te hubiera imaginado así?, ni siquiera yo que te conozco de mi niñez. – le habló melosamente – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Subaru? Eso sí – dijo falsamente a la defensiva cuando sintió besitos en su cuello–, nada de 'arranques de amor', estoy con mi hijo y Antul, Kae y Relena van en la cabina de adelante.

- Si es un jueguito no lo sabrán – murmuró Subaru, mordiendo despacito su oído –, vamos, mi _tenshi _(ángel) tú también lo deseas.

Katsuya rodó por los ojos. Este chico no cambiaría nunca.

- Subaru... – lo separó de sopetón – ¡Basta!, tengo a Setsuna en mis brazos – hizo un puchero –. Subby malo – ambos sonrieron como los solían hacer en la infancia.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho, las risas terminaron y pronto el rostro de Sumeragi cambió drásticamente a uno más serio. Sin comprenderlo a cabalidad, dejó que su esposo le hablara antes de hacerse ideas preliminares.

- Verdad, Katsuya; mañana enviaré a Relena y a Jouno Sakurazuka a Kaiba Corp, sabes lo que significa, ¿cierto? –un silencio acompañaba a la pareja al pensar en la situación, Katsuya decidió terminar el silencio.

Ahí estaba. Para el moreno, era inevitable e irresistible; el fantasmal CEO de Kaiba Corp. les rondaba, era el tercero en esta relación aparentemente tan idílica. Sumeragi sentía pánico siquiera pensar quien era el que estaba haciendo el mal tercio en este complejo trío.

Por su lado, con lo dicho por su cónyuge, lo único que le quedaba era la resignación y disimular lo más posible ese estremecimiento de la cabeza a la punta de los pies que le estaba dejando el abdomen duro del solo hecho de tener un nudo en el estómago pensando en todo lo que se le vendría encima.

Que el destino decidiera…

- Veré a Seto Kaiba cada día, eso lo sé Subaru pero – cortó con un aire nervioso –Subaru yo no creo poder soportar un día sin romperle la cara por lo que me hizo, cada vez que vea su cara empezaré a recordar todo lo que he pasado por su culpa y dudo si en esos instantes me podré controlar.

Pegarle… ¡ja! Aplicar esa frase en doble sentido no era ir muy lejos. Salvo si el que lo hiciera fuera Subby.

Uy, las cosas ahí se pondrían feas.

- Lamento ponerte es esta situación, pero Relena y Jouno son tus guardaespaldas privados y para donde ellos vayan tú debes ir. No quiero que te pase nada – besó su frente –. Tuve suficiente con el _año pasado_ y no quiero verte de nuevo en peligro, estando prácticamente con las manos atadas porque no puedo ayudarte.

- No ocurrirá nada Subaru, te lo prometo – daba un respiro antes de continuar –, pero de igual manera no dejaré a Relena y a Jouno, no te quiero preocupar más de la cuenta. Así deba ver todos los días al padre de Setsuna.

-¿Le dirás algún día que Setsuna es su hijo? – preguntó afectado Subaru, al ver el semblante neutro de su pareja – La verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado su reacción; me preocupa la tuya, Katsuya.

- Depende como se den las cosas, por ahora no le diré nada. No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Setsuna – su tono de voz baja –. No conocer a tu verdadero padre por miedo a que sea un tirano con tu 'madre'. No quiero que se repita un a historia como la mía, donde Setsuna esté en una familia donde no exista amor. Así como van las cosas, su padre eres tú y nadie más – terminó mirando a los ojos de Subaru intentando darle seguridad a sus palabras.

La esperanza se apoderó del moreno, con un halo de emoción, esbozó una sonrisa. Aunque luego, lo pensó mejor y no era tan fáciles las cosas, Katsuya, antes de ser hombre, era padre.

-¿Eso deseas también para ti?, ¿no estar con el padre de tu hijo y quedarte con otro, así debas mentirle a tu hijo y a tu corazón?... te sacrificas por todos y nadie parece hacerlo por ti.

- No es que quiera Subaru – colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Subaru –. Es que debe ser así. Por mi bien y el de mi hijo. Además – besó las mejillas de Subaru –, sé que tu también dejas muchas cosas de lado para estar conmigo y lo menos que debo hacer es olvidarme de Seto Kaiba para siempre.

¿Sacrificio? No era lo mismo, él estaba enamorado. Nada que ver con este rubio, que sonaba más a gratificación. Muchas gracias por aquí, muchas gracias por acá, pero de amor…mmm… se quedaban en una relación de amigos que hacían cosas de esposos, aunque a la hora del corazón, no recibía más que un "lo que menos que debo que hacer es olvidarme de Seto Kaiba para siempre".

Desolador para cualquiera, ¿o no?

Hubiera seguido discutiendo, si no fuera porque había visto el hotel. En el fondo, le había salvado la campana.

- Katsuya, ya llegamos al hotel – dijo Jouno Sakurazuka algo triste - ¿se le ofrece algo más?...

- Sólo una cosa, que no se les olvide nuestra primera tarea en la mañana – decía más tranquilo Subaru, aunque con la mirada fija en su esposo, para que le quedara grabado a ese distraído.

. ¿Qué debo elegir un atuendo de acuerdo al "formalismo" de KC? – añadió Relena algo fastidiada por el asunto – O por lo que iremos a hacer mañana con ese dragoncito bebé.

- No, me refiero a quienes vamos a visitar. Les debo una gran explicación a _ellos – _terminó riendo el joven Katsuya dejando a todos algo expectantes.

Mañana sería un largo día.

Otro ataque, de mediana importancia, sacudió a Kaiba Corp apenas Seto Kaiba llegó a su oficina, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza con respecto a su significado. En esta ocasión, también había dejado una pequeña firma en el sistema. Lo único bueno era que fue un altercado menor comparado al sufrido en Tokyo en el concilio.

Aunque...

Lo que le inspiraba temor era que hubiera un peligro mayor que azotara a KC o a alguien de la empresa, y por ende a su reputación como presidente de la compañía. Trataba de mantener la compostura, digna a su altura, pero la frase que aparecía en los códigos, le daba la corazonada que la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto, no debía tomársela como una jugarreta.

"01110000.01110010.01101111.01101110.01110100.01101111.00100000.01100001.01110000.

01100001. 01110010.01100101.01100011.01100101.01110010.11101001.00100000.01100110.

01110010.01100101.01101110. 01110100.01100101.00100000.01100001.00100000.01110100.

01101001.00101110.00101110.00101110.00100000. 01010011.01100101.01110100.01101111."

_**Pronto apareceré frente a ti... Seto...**_

Eso lo aterraba, mañana llegarían los representantes a su oficina de los afiliados a Kaiba Corp y de discutiría su permanencia en el consorcio y, tal vez, conocería a su misterioso atacante.

_¿__O quizás sería su nuevo aliado?_

¿Por qué no? Era una demasiado neutra y no había dañado terriblemente a su compañía pudiéndolo hacerlo sin mayores contratiempos de por medio.

Se sentó hacia atrás en una posición confiada. Se frotaba la barbilla pensando que eso era extraño, muy extraño…

En todo caso, debía ser precavido y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Todo dependía de cómo jugara sus cartas en la junta. No por nada fue un buen duelista, sabía como "dar vuelta" una situación peligrosa.

- Cuando descubra al maldito sentirá todo el poder de Kaiba Corp, nadie me enfrenta y sale ileso – se sentó en su butaca y vio las ficha de sus 5 candidatos sospechosos.

Al fin mañana iba a saber de una vez por todas quien lo quería acabar… o ayudar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonaba escandalosamente el despertador de un teléfono móvil en la morada de los barrios comunes de la ciudad, una pareja se desperezaba de su "gran noche".

Gran modo de celebrar su unión eterna como dios manda, disfrutando su calor, y otras cosas más, en la cama matrimonial.

-Yami… – un tricolor recién amanecido zarandeaba a su actual marido – Yami, despierta amor.

- Cinco minutos más, mami – decía somnoliento el faraón y agarraba la cadera del menor apresándolo a su lado para continuar durmiendo. Era una delicia disfrutar de su esposo a plenitud, mataría por caricias como las que había recibido en la noche anterior.

- Yami… – dijo perdiendo la paciencia – no ando de humor, despierta – cambiaba su tono de voz a uno seco – ¡Yami, despierta de una buena vez!

Pero el susodicho no parecía o no quería reaccionar, y agotaba todo rastro de templanza en el pequeño duelista orillándolo a botar a su koibito de la cama de una sola patada. Ya en el suelo, el más alto aparecía asomándose algo adolorido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Yugi? ¿Hoy no es mi día de descanso amor? – dijo con un puchero el antiguo monarca a su luz, recibiendo un golpe certero con su almohada.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿YAMI ATEMU, SE TE OLVIDO QUE DÍA ES HOY???!!! – la cara del faraón constataba la "amnesia" – Hoy viene Katsuya – el rostro del faraón se iluminaba súbitamente – ¡¡¡EN UNA HORA MÁS!!!

Poco después del grito de Yugi se escuchaban cajones en movimiento, caídas de escaleras y un Yami algo desesperado que buscaba su camiseta, y tocan la puerta. Ambos se miraban fijamente y corrían a recibir a su amigo rubio, sin saber la sorpresa que les tenía.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos automóviles iban en medio de la avenida principal de Domino City conducidos por guardaespaldas de la familia Sumeragi y Sakurazuka, cuidándose las espaldas, debido que hasta en reuniones protocolares le habían valido la vida a los integrantes de los clanes. Ahora se dirigían en "visitas de recuerdos" para el actual líder del Clan Sumeragi. Aunque en el primer automóvil no estaban los ánimos muy arriba.

- Repíteme de nuevo Katsu-chan, ¿venimos a ver a Yugi Motou y a Yami Atemu? – dijo sin creérselo por completo la joven Relena mientras levantaba una ceja – ¿No crees que por hoy ha sido suficiente? – añadía algo derrotada, ya no daba más.

- Parece que las otras visitas no te cayeron muy en gracia señorita – se burlaba Jouno al ver el ceño fruncido de la joven rubia – esa castaña tiene aserrín en vez de cerebro.

- Y es una homofóbica resentida – rió junto a Setsuna el sicario – cuando vio salir a Katsu con Subaru-kun de la mano casi se le cae el pelo alegando – incluía muecas grotescas – "No puedo creer que tu también te hayas hecho gay, estás igual que Yami Atemu, bla bla bla, que se quedó con un hombre bla bla bla , y yugi jamás le dará hijos bla bla bla, que relación más antinatural".

Subaru se abtenía de soltar una risotada ante la "imitación" tan fidedigna de Anzu, cosa que no pudo contener el pequeño Setsuna.

-¡Qué horror! Y eso que no mencionamos a esa rubia peliteñida de goma, ese tipo de mujeres me da asco; nos mete a todas en el mismo saco de mujeres fáciles que buscamos cualquier cosa – giró su faz hacia los esposos y a sus colegas – ¿Qué clase de imbécil se puede fijar en tamaña desgracia femenina siliconada?

- Seto Kaiba por lo visto – respondió con una sonrisita cómplice Jouno sin despegar su vista del volante –. No sé si sus "atributos rentados" llamaron su atención. Parece que usa en _esos casos_ su _otra _cabeza, ¿no les parece? – terminó con una mirada algo pícara y guiñó el ojo a Relena quedando pasmada.

**1... **

Todos callaban ante semejante comentario, algunos cubrían su boca con el dorso de su mano, Setsuna preguntaba a que se referían con otra cabeza.

**2... **

Se percibían algunas convulsiones pequeñas de los presentes y confusión de infante al no recibir respuesta. Jouno bajaba las ventanas, algo grande se avecinaba.

**3...**

- ¡¡¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA!!!- risa total al comparar el "planteamiento" del misterioso ojirojo rubio con el estoico Seto Kaiba, nadie lo pudo pasar por alto salvo el pequeño infante que sólo estaba calladito, nadie pensaba responderle.

- Bueno, bueno – dijo Subaru cuando logró calmarse –, ya casi llegamos a la casa de los Motou – recuperan todos el autocontrol hasta llegar a la morada de los tricolores, que esperan, sean un poco más "agraciados" que sus antiguas visitas.

----------------------------------------------------------------

En el hogar de los duelistas estaba un desastre de proporciones descomunales, desde que el abuelo decidió viajar a Egipto por un proyecto de arqueología los dos jóvenes tricolores fortalecían más y más su relación habiéndose casado hace un par de meses y que mejor que concretar tu luna de miel que con la casa "sólo para ellos". Nadie era permitido después de las diez de la noche porque simple y llanamente no los iban a atender, estarían muy ocupados en sus "tareas maritales" dejando de lado que ése no sería un hotel de cinco estrellas que tenía conserjes para asear el sector, tampoco chef ni nada. Habían descuidado mucho la casa.

Lo que ahora se les avecinó como un balde de agua fría, tenían la casa "patas arriba" y los venía a visitar alguien de quién no sabían por casi dos años. Un acontecimiento importante, con la casa hecha un caos, un desayuno tragado a la rápida por ambos, todo desarreglados y con su amigo en la puerta del lugar tocando el timbre.

Yami, un poco más arreglado que su contraparte, decidió abrirle a su amigo y mantenerlo entretenido mientras Yugi arreglaba un poco el living pero nunca esperó que su amigo haya cambiado de ese modo. En el momento que abrió la puerta se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Ka… Katsuya, eres tú? – el faraón tenía la impresión de que la frase "ver para creer" le hacía justicia al rubio – ¡Cuánto has cambiado Jou-chan! Estás radiante.

- Bueno, me han pasado dos años por el cuerpo y no puedo hacerle frente al tiempo ¿no? Y por cierto has crecido Atemu, tú tampoco te quedas atrás en las reformas – terminó sonriendo como hace tiempo no hacía, retadoramente.

- No sólo he cambiado físicamente, también tengo un nuevo estado civil, estoy casado con el amor de mi vida, lo que hacen dos años en la gente – ahora Katsuya sorprendido boqueaba.

- No me digas que con...

-Yami, ¿ya llegó Kats...? – se calló al ver a su rubio amigo Yugi, y luego ni el mismo previó su reacción. Saltó a sus brazos a recibirle – ¡¡¡Katsuya, eres un mal amigo!!! ¡¡¡Dos años y no escribes ni das señales de vida!!! – Yami tampoco resistió mucho, al muchacho rubio lo consideró siempre un hermano y un confidente cuando su amor por Yugi era secreto y era muy grato verlo feliz.

Katsuya estaba en las nubes, un semblante casi paternal adornaba su rostro; ver a sus amigos del instituto lo llenaba de una nostalgia gigantesca y muy ambivalente.

Por un lado le recordaba todos los momentos mágicos que paso con sus amigos-compañeros de aventuras, desde las peleas de Hiroto y Ryuji por su hermana pasando a los consejos de Anzu, la compañía de Yugi y las pláticas con el faraón, incluso el tiempo en que su hermana era la dulce niña que lo motivaba a seguir con su vida y las peleas impetuosas con el ricachón inescrupuloso que le quitó el aliento.

Y por el otro extremo recordaba a su padre y cada uno de sus reclamos y golpes, el rechazo de varios amigos a la condición homosexual y la traición de las dos personas que más había amado. Nunca lo pudo olvidar, lo marcó de por vida.

No notó cuando los tricolores dejaron de abrazarlos ni cuando empezaron a hablarle, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Claro, hasta que alguien más bajó del automóvil movido por la tardanza de su marido, se estaba retrasando mucho.

-Katsuya, ¿pasa algo malo? – pudo regresar a tierra firme cuando Subaru lo llamó a sus espaldas.

-¿Subaru?, lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo amor – se disculpó con un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz – Las visitas a mis amigos me ponen algo nostálgico – Subaru asentía y pasaba una mano por la cintura del rubio, todo esto desconcertaba a sus amigos tricolores con una laguna mental del tamaño del pacífico.

-Kat-chan, ¿nos presentas por favor? – dijo el rey de los juegos al ver tanto "amor en el aire" por parte de su rubio amigo y un desconocido con el que se veía bastante acarameladito. Luego notaron casi con estupor un anillo en la mano izquierda, igual a nuestro extraño.

-lo lamento Yugi, bueno – dijo y recuperaba un poco de aire para continuar –. Yugi, Atemu, les presento a mi actual cónyuge, Subaru Sumeragi. Nos casamos hace un año y medio aproximadamente en Tokyo –. El silencio que siguió a lo dicho fue fúnebre el cual daba paso a un atronador grito.

- ¡¡¡ESTÁS CASADO Y NO NOS AVISAAAS!!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGO ERES!! – decían con cierto reproche sobretodo Yugi, quien se pegó a Katsuya como lapa tratando de sacarle alguna razón, cosa que no pasaba por desapercibida para Subaru y Atemu.

- Sucedió por que estábamos muy enamorados y... – si quedaron tan sorprendidos con su matrimonio, como irían a terminar si sabían "lo demás" – bueno, pues... todo se fue dando paso porque...

- Tenemos un hijo – cortó Subaru al ver a su esposo tan sonrojado y nervioso –, ésa fue una de las razones de nuestro matrimonio, si nos acompañan le contamos en el camino. Tenemos un asunto pendiente con mi nuevo cliente – dijo sereno y firme mientras subía al automóvil seguido por un Katsuya indicando sus asientos a un perplejo faraón y a un Yugi decepcionado por ordenar a la velocidad de la luz la casa en vano.

En cuanto el faraón iba a abrir la boca un niñito rubio salía del asiento del copiloto junto a una joven rubia ceniza con unos lentes oscuros y vestimenta algo estrafalaria. El infante saludaba animosamente con sus manitas a los invitados.

- Setsuna-chan, te cayeron en gracia los amigos de papá ¿verdad? – dijo Katsuya mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su niño.

- ¿El es tu hijo Jou-chan? – dijo el faraón, el pequeño le despertaba un sentimiento de protección increíble y algo de envidia, el también quería tener el propio con su Yugi con todo su corazón así tuviera que atarlo a la cama hasta que diera un resultado positivo – ¿Puedo tomarlo?

- Sí, no veo problema – de pronto Relena bajaba del automóvil entregándole a Yami el pequeño Setsuna mientras besaba la cabeza del pequeño.

- Te me cuidas, ¿sí? – y el pequeño asentía con entusiasmo – Cuídelo joven Atemu, parece ser una persona digna – Atemu la mira algo confundido –, pensaba que tal vez sería un chico algo "insulso" como ciertas personitas chillonas – hacía comillas con sus dedos y realzaba la oración – por no decir otra palabra, pero al verlo creo que no es igual a esa banda de inútiles – ¡¡¡Aghh… todavía me retumban los oídos de tanto que me gritaron!!!

-Relena... – dijo severamente Katsuya –, mejor ve a Kaiba Corp antes de que me moleste contigo, el otro automóvil está detrás – la joven sólo hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el comentario y se cambió de automóvil, específicamente al asiento del conductor –. Discúlpenla Yami, Yugi; pero antes fuimos a ver a los otros y no los soportó mucho. Ahora vamos a KC a arreglar un par de asuntos.

- ¿Ir a Kaiba Corp?, pero Yami trabaja en Kaiba Corp como cara en cada nueva línea de mazos de duelo y para cada torneo – dijo yugi a su amigo rubio con orgullo –. A veces me pone algo celoso que salga en televisión pero, es su trabajo.

- Y créeme Jounouchi, a muy duras penas logró entender esta lucecita mía – un coscorrón en la sien del rey de los juegos era plantado mientras cerraban la puerta del automóvil –, pero comprendió más tarde que nunca, para mi desgracia.

Nadie notaba la mirada analítica que le lanzaba Subaru a Atemu desde el asiento copiloto, estaba algo ensimismado desde que vio el colgante piramidal en el cuello del tricolor que lo mantenía intranquilo, esa "cosa dorada" emitía energía espiritual algo tenue pero perceptible.

- Oye, ¿por qué tu esposo mira tanto a Yami? – salió el lado celoso de Yugi sin impresionar mucho al faraón, pero Katsuya decidió explicar, sabía que Yugi en modo celoso era de temer

-Yugi, ¿el apellido Sumeragi no se te hace familiar?, ¿de las noticias?, ¿de la escuela?, ¿de un libro de historia? – dijo el rubio suplicante.

- Me suena el apellido ahora que lo dices – meditaba Yugi – ah!, los Sumeragi eran los descendientes directos del emperador japonés Masamune Shir--- ¡¡¡QUÉ!!! ¡¡¡TE CASASTE CON UN SUMERAGIII!!! ¡¡¡UN ONMYOUJII!!! – Jouno frenó como pudo tras semejante estruendo, Subaru quedó como si nada, se lo esperaba pero Yami y Yugi temblando como hojas. Un médium en su vida no era algo planeado, podía exorcizar al faraón y su matrimonio acababa.

- Sí, Yugi me casé con el líder Sumeragi, por eso mira tanto a Atemu, sabe que es un espíritu por ello – jugaba con sus dedos cuando explicaba – pero...

- Pero no te preocupes Motou – interrumpió Subaru acabando con su mutis auto-impuesto –, mi esposo me explicó todo lo relevante a la situación del faraón Atemu y no pienso interferir en la decisión de los dioses. Si ellos permitieron al monarca quedarse contigo no tengo razón de exorcizarte. Las divinidades han hablado, yo soy un mero servidor de ellas – eso dejó respirar tranquilo a la pareja, pero a Yami parecía quedarle una duda.

- Pasando a otro tema Sumeragi-san, ¿tu cliente es un socio de Kaiba Corp.? Recuerdo que mencionaste que nos dirigimos hacia allá cuando partió el auto, ¿o eres uno de los inversionistas nuevos? Porque no creo que Kaiba quiera que le hagas un rito de buena suerte en su oficina – preguntaba el monarca a la pareja de su rubio amigo.

- La verdad es que no he sido contratado, se formó una alianza de familias debido al continuo ataque a la corporación – tomó aire Subaru –, es como si fuésemos su barrera contra el mundo exterior, naturalmente al ser Katsuya y yo los líderes del bastión completo debemos ir a cerrar un acuerdo formal entre ambas partes.

- Aunque yami, necesitamos de ustedes dos un favor muy importante – dijo Katsuya directo a los ojos tanto de Yugi como de su Yami –. Esto no se los pediría si no confiara en ustedes en un cien por ciento, esto es de vida o muerte para Kaiba Corp y para mi nueva familia.

Ambos asentían totalmente confiados en su rubio camarada, justo después de eso empezaron a explicar en que consistía ese favor, bajo la mirada atónita de ambos.

Esto era directamente _**jugar con fuego.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Shizuka, avíseme si llegan las cabezas de la familia Sumeragi, estaré en el cuarto de juntas recibiendo a los inversionistas y delegados – ordenó por el transmisor personal Seto Kaiba a su secretaria la cual aceptó con gusto.

Desde que hace un par de días apareció SU hombre en su departamento exigiendo un poco de atención que no le negaba nada; Shizuka era la mujer más feliz del planeta tierra cuando Seto Kaiba la hacía suya una y otra vez como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Estaba tramitando con una clínica viendo si era posible, de algún modo, ser fértil como cualquier mujer y así tener a su adonis ojiazul a su lado; tenerle, si era posible, un ato de hijos y vivir como una familia normal, sin dejar pasar el prestigio social de la prole Kaiba ni su "estabilidad económica".

Era el mejor partido que tendría en su vida y debía aprovecharlo a costa de _lo que sea _con tal de lograr su cometido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba era otra historia, en la noche pasada tuvo las peores premoniciones a su empresa como no había tenido desde que decidió cambiar Kaiba Corp de ser una empresa militar a ser una compañía creadora de juegos aún bajo la tutela de su padre.

Maldito sea Subaru Sumeragi y su pseudo-imperio de poderío feudal, era un mero aristócrata japonés; a diferencia de él que se peleó cada eslabón de su ascenso al poder que tenía ahora, pero lamentablemente dependía de esos que nacen en cunas de oro para permanecer en su posición.

Por fortuna hoy le llegó una llamada, casi como señal divina, de uno de sus accionistas más competentes de su plantel. Arribó a Japón apenas unas horas y se dirigía directamente a KC a tratar de dar solución a los problemas de la empresa.

Él era uno de los más poderosos dueños de petroleras chinas y el actual jefe de la familia Zen; Alexander Kaitou Zen; era su más fiel servidor en cuanto a proyectos y patrocinios se refería. Un brillante magnate mitad chino mitad inglés con un temple de hierro y una sonrisa de mil kilates que deslumbraba a millas de distancia.

Además el escondía un gran secreto del poderoso Ceo de Kaiba Corp, su apariencia física. Más de alguna vez el empresario no veía a Kaitou sino que notaba en su actuar orgulloso y muy impulsivo a su rubio capricho de ojos mieles, porque ambos hombres poseían esas características.

Rubios de ojos mieles intensos, con una personalidad deslumbrante y eran capaces de sacarlo de sus casillas en un santiamén por cosas irrelevantes; y para colmo, ambos estaban ENAMORADOS de él.

Fue su único "Affaire" con otro hombre después de Katsuya, sólo que Kaitou era mucho más varonil, un poco más alto que el cachorro pero no tanto como el propio ojiazul, cuerpo más definido, casi parecía tallado por algún escultor y tenía una voz ronca que le erizaba los cabellos. Lo más cómico del asunto, el chico siempre le había sido fiel, era casi una sombra suya, asegurándose "por primera fuente" que era su primer ejemplar entre sus piernas. Un banquete se hizo del muchacho aquella noche y muchas más.

Y hablando del rey de roma, el teléfono móvil de Kaiba sonaba insistentemente y señalaba claramente el nombre **Alexander Kaitou Zen** en su pantalla azulina.

- _Seto, Are you there? Sorry, I can't hear you well because we are still in the damn airport! __Fucking airplane's engine! _Seto, ¿estás allí?, lo lamento es que no puedo escucharte ¡por que aún estamos en el condenado Aeropuerto! Puto motor de avión!

- Alex, estamos en Japón, así que acostúmbrate por favor a nuestro idioma. Y maneja tu vocabulario, por favor – le señalo despectivamente, no estaban en una barraca

Aunque al mismo tiempo, el ojiazul sentía que volvía al instituto cuando escuchaba al rubio hablar tanta palabrota junta y la imagen del marido de Sumeragi se hizo presente y el beso dado antes de irse de la casona.

"_**Subaru-kun, no me dejes sólo... te amo" **_

Sólo eso arruinó el momento si no allí mismo hubiera…

El sonido del celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

- Seto, ¿sigues allí o debo continuar un monólogo eterno? Sabes, mi tiempo vale oro y sabes que yo priorizo a mis socios y sus utilidades – esa era la mayor diferencia con el rubio tornado de su adolescencia, los negocios primero. Y un sarcasmo que llegaba a superarlo.

- Mira Alex, en este momento sabes que la empresa no atraviesa buen momento y necesito que...

- Sí, si... necesitas que les ponga suficiente "verde en su mirar" para que te dejen en paz. No te preocupes Caballito que lo hago en un segundito – dijo con una voz juguetona.

-No me llames caballito otra vez Kaitou o te parto a palos – contestaba fastidiado el Ceo.

- Me encanta como me hablas _my love, but_ tengo cosas que hacer. – un gruñido del Ceo se escuchaba por el teléfono – Nos vemos _en el lugar de siempre_ Seto Kaiba.

Esa era una directa incitación a otra de las tantas noches con ese maldito chino-americano, y Seto no dudaría en quedar con él.

- Nos vemos Alexander – y el Ceo cortó.

Al fin alguien de su entera confianza y de gran capacidad estaba de su lado, si había alguien a quien definitivamente no le convenía ser su atacante **ni tampoco quería serlo, **o al menos eso demostraba cada vez que le pedía más en la cama Alexander. Tenía a un aliado poderoso y fiel a cada orden suya.

Esto comenzaba a mejorar cada vez más, si seguía así su atacante no iba a tener oportunidad.

Las alarmas del sector del Hall de entrada comenzaron a sonar y las cámaras eran bloqueadas una por una

-SEÑOR KAIBA!! EMERGENCIA EN LA PLANTA BAJA!!

_**O al menos eso creía, había cantado victoria antes de tiempo.**_

- ¡¿Qué diantres sucede en la planta baja?! ¡¡Exijo un reporte!! – en su pequeño apartado de las cámaras de seguridad veía a Yami Atemu siendo arrastrado por dos sujetos con pasamontañas que cubrían su rostro, un par de armas blancas con las que disminuyeron a sus guardias a simples nenes asustadizos.

"¿Y para eso les pago casi **60.000 yenes **mensuales?, malditos buenos para nada" se decía a sí mismo el joven ojiazul con preocupación. La familia Sumeragi aún no llegaba y tenían miserables problemas técnicos que su "estimadísimo" líder no dudaría restregarle en su cara.

- Esto será espléndido si ese pseudo-sacerdote se apareciera por la oficina, ¡Magnífico! – ironizaba a sí mismo.

- Señor Kaiba, lo solicitan en el intercomunicador – decía con miedo la secretaria – Es Yami Atemu, habla sobre una negociación con…

- ¡¡¡Pásamelo de inmediato!!! – dijo sudando frío, otra vez estaba colapsando el sistema, y no sólo el computacional, el teléfono de las oficinas estaban sin señal, lo mismo que los teléfonos móviles.

Su atacante no tenía tiempo para jugar hoy; lo iba a mandar a contar monedas en la calle _HOY MISMO._

Debía negociar,

Debía bajar la cabeza,

Debía... _**rendirse.**_

- Seto, es... escúchame por favor, no abras tu oficina hagan lo que hagan – declaró el antiguo monarca a su "amigo" ojiazul –. No debes hacerlo por lo que más quieras.

- No te las quieras dar de héroe Faraón que el mundo no está en peligro y detesto ser la "damisela vulnerable" ¿Qué quiere ese antisocial que te sigue? No creo que sean autógrafos tuyos ni una comida conmigo – no iba a tragarse su orgullo sin antes dar batalla – ¿Te dijo algo no?...

- Quiere que ciertas transacciones de la compañía pasen a una cuenta bancaria suiza específica, si aceptas deja en paz a la compañía – terminó el faraón con un suspiro.

- ¿Transacciones? Raro que no las quiera todas, ¿qué número pidió de cuentas? – si tenía que sacrificar un par de acciones menores para salvarse no iba a dudar, después las recuperaría a como de lugar o las reemplazaría con otras mejores.

- Quiere las transacciones de... la familia Sumeragi con KC – Seto quedó perplejo, ¿comprar las acciones de la familia Sumeragi? No eran las más caras pero eran importantes para mantener al farsante de Subaru con la boca cerrada – ¿Conoces una familia de ese apellido Kaiba?... ¿Kaiba, estás allí?– lamentablemente su jefe estaba en serios problemas...

_**Buenas tardes Seto, parece ser que llegué en el momento justo...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Creo que es hora de actuar Subaru – decía el rubio duelista cuando el automóvil donde iban los guardaespaldas se estaciona frente a ellos como escudo- debes hacer esto rápido o te saldrá el tiro por la culata.

- Yami, Yugi, les pregunto una vez más: ¿Están seguros de hacer esto? Si no lo desean no duden en...

- No te preocupes, lo estamos – respondió Yugi al médium mientras su oscuridad asentía con su cabeza –, esto es por el bien de todos. Aunque le provoquemos un dolor de cabeza a Kaiba.

- Será una jaqueca bien fundada si nuestro objetivo se cumple y logro establecer un parámetro mínimo – bajaba la voz Subaru a medida que se acercaban a Kaiba Corp. –; si fallamos, démonos por muertos – tomaba un radio transmisor y emitía un mensaje – Antul, Kae adelante – un último suspiro dejaba escapar el líder en el momento en que descendían del automóvil frente a ellos –, no me fallen por favor. Y ustedes dos – se dirigía a los egipcios – tengan cuidado, no hagan nada no estimado, no se arriesguen demasiado.

Un asentimiento de ambos y dio inicio a la operación.

Kae iba cubierto con un pasamontañas negro y Antul llevaba uno azul marino, ambos cargaban dos semiautomáticas, una en cada mano; y suficientes balas para un batallón. Junto a ellos bajó amordazada y con sus ojos cubiertos Relena y procedían a "raptar" a Yugi y Yami, los cuales "mostraban resistencia".

Más tarde bajaron 3 hombres más cubiertos por pasamontañas y armados hasta los dientes entraron a Kaiba Corp.

- ¡¡¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA O VUELO EL EDIFICIO!!! – gritó Jouno Sakurazuka al público en la planta baja de la compañía, muchos no hicieron caso hasta que presionó un botón que volaba en mil pedazos uno de los automóviles, un viejo truco aprendido.

- ¡¡¡DETÉNGASE!!! – decía un guardia temblando ante Antul, éste intentó dispararle en la pierna pero rápidamente Kae estaba ya a las espaldas del guardia con "algo" en su espalda, que según la _deducción_ del guardia era un revólver. Se quedó inmóvil en el acto.

- Manos en alto todos los presentes o los lleno de plomo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dijo forzando su voz para no ser reconocido Katsuya a los accionistas y demases visitas a la compañía.

La gente entró en pánico y comenzó a correr hacia las salidas más cercanas pero volvieron aterrados descubriendo bombas colocadas en cada puerta; Subaru tenía tres detonadores en sus manos y comenzaba a hacer malabares en vista de burla a las víctimas, aunque es realidad estaba seriamente decepcionado. Iba a hablar con Seto Kaiba si quería permanecer su alianza...

"_¿Tienes aquí a alemanes, estadounidenses, canadienses, franceses, chinos, incluso a negociantes árabes y sólo te falta la realeza española e inglesa; pilares de la economía mundial, y no eres capaz de contratar guardia y sistemas de seguridad decentes Seto Kaiba? Definitivamente hay un largo trabajo por hacer"_

- Katsuya, por favor sube al sector administrativo. Ocúpate de esa área en especial, si esa parte de la seguridad falla necesito que alguien de mi confianza quede a cargo – dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio –, pero no te lo tomes a pecho, nuestro blanco te puede usar y no quiero que te suceda nada.

- Te preocupas demasiado por mí, Subby, ¿lo sabías?

Si Subaru supiese que era lo que a su esposo le esperaba arriba, un Omnyoujitsu era lo que menos le preocuparía…

- ¡Otra vez tú! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez! – gritaba el Ceo en su oficina, lo bueno es que todas las oficinas aledañas estaban vacías por la evacuación del personal de todo el edificio – ¡¡¡YA MUÉSTRATE!!!

- _**Seto, Seto, Seto**_ – siseaba en son de regaño –, _**¿qué has aprendido de lo que te he dicho? Deberías hacerle más caso a tu instinto que a tu cabeza, creo que el ser tan "racional" te da muchos dolores de cabeza**_ – su voz denotaba que jugaba a su propio placer con el Ceo, que por cierto estaba perdiendo la cordura poco a poco.

- ¿¿¿ES QUE NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER??? NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS JUEGUITOS MENTALES ¡¡¡DEBO ADMINISTRAR UNA EMPRESA Y PROTEGERLA DE LOCOS COMO TÚ QUE SE QUIERAN APROPIAR DE ELLA!!! – ya con su temple roto y gritando fuera de sí.

-_**Pues déjame decirte que haces un trabajo excepcional vociferando niñerías, eso defenderá a KC hasta de un terremoto**_ – reía la "voz" mientras Kaiba gruñía por lo bajo –_**. Debiera dejarte a cargo de mi fortuna "hombre de hierro".**_

- ¡¡¡BASTA DE FASTIDIAR Y VE AL GRANO!!! – perdía rápidamente el control a medida que pasaba otro momento hablando con ese ente – ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?

- _**Que tomes cartas en el asunto de Sumeragi, tanto tú como yo queremos a esos dos fuera, a dos kilómetros de distancia del otro y si es posible con una campanita para saber donde andan.**_

- ¿Y por qué mejor no lo haces tú solito en vez de chantajearme de esta manera, acaso eres un inútil? – si esa vocecita quería guerra, eso le daría Seto hasta que se lo permitiera, aunque no esperaba la respuesta de ÉL.

- _**Ya me hice cargo de esos dos hace mucho tiempo, pero necesito darle un poco de glamour a esta masacre y tú Seto eres sencillamente la guinda a mi pastel, el último detalle para acabarlos de un solo tiro con estilo. No te des tanta importancia, a ti también te tengo controlado desde hace un buen rato. Y no te preocupes por tu "accionista de oro" que te protegerá en este ataque que también es parte de mi jugada. Además no sabes que está en la oficina vecina, y que "se muere por verte" Seto. Así que, ¿qué decides?... ¿salvar a tu empresa junto a Sumeragi y toda su tropa o a tu "rubiecito de ensueño"? Y que sea rápido por favor que el tiempo corre para ambos sentidos de tu ruleta**_ – una sonrisa profunda se oyó decir y seto salió disparado de su oficina; debía cuidar como oro a Alexander ya que era su única salida del problema financiero de todos los altibajos de los ataques.

Casi por un impulso vio por la ventana y alcanzó a distinguir los automóviles iguales estacionados en la acera del frente del edificio. Comprobó que Subaru Sumeragi debía estar con sus guardaespaldas y con su cónyuge sano y salvo.

El _cónyuge_ de Subaru...

- Katsuya... – dijo a la nada, para luego reprimirse por tan deliberada acción ,¿Cómo en estos momentos tan cruciales se ponía a pensar en ese perro?... al menos estaban con algo de protección según lo que pudo ver.

Si algo les pasaba a los Sumeragi cargaría con una responsabilidad descomunal, la aristocracia japonesa débil en su yugular, pero en lo personal se podían meter su prestigio social por donde mejor les cupiera. A él no debía importarle. Menos mal que estaban a salvo _por el momento_.

Por otro lado Alexander era un hombre que definitivamente le servía en cada ámbito de la empresa y de la intimidad y no le convenía perderlo, corrió a la oficina a ver si estaba allí

Cuando tocó la puerta sintió algo, no supo explicar muy bien qué, pero _de la nada, _un delicado pétalo de Sakura cayó en su mano en el momento en que abrió la puerta.

Lo que estaba dentro de esa habitación no era precisamente Alexander amordazado, atado o por último amenazado por alguien con una pistola en su cabeza.

Estaba ileso de espaldas a él como si nada pasase, tampoco sin su típica chaqueta larga puesta en el respaldar de su silla. Ni mucho esperaba su propia reacción, caminaba hacia él como si la empresa estuviera de las mil maravillas como para darse un "respiro" con ese rubio, casi por inercia.

Su juicio no respondía como para darse cuenta de algunas cosas; la puerta tenía un pergamino con una _estrella invertida_ y la persona que estaba allí NO era Alexander.

Era momento de que _algunos secretos_ salieran a relucir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subía por el acceso de emergencia raudo, debía cerciorarse de la seguridad del sistema y él conocía como la palma de su mano esa parte de la oficina.

- Después de todo la usé muchas veces cuando estuve contigo – rió tristemente al rememorar las veces en que, después de terminar de entregarse a su amor, era _evacuado_ por esa vía de escape para no ser visto –, siempre te despedías en la puerta que conecta a tu oficina y seguías tu mundo mientras yo volaba en el mío.

Entre más escalones ascendía se acercaba un poco más al "trono" del Ceo y un presentimiento iba _in crescendo, algo_ no andaba bien

¿Seto estaba solo en esos momentos? Pudo jurar que escuchó voces en la oficina por parte de Seto y de alguien más. Decidió quedarse en la oficina contigua para saber qué ocurría cuando sintió algo que lo inmovilizaba.

- ¡Pero qué…! Mald… – algo cubrió su boca, parecía tela o quizás algodón... invisible, cayó directo en la trampa del atacante.

Una mano de posó en sus hombros y otra en su cintura... _algo no andaba nada de bien _fue lo último que llegó a pensar antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Al menos ahora está seguro de algo, el atacante tiene dominio de Omnyoujitsu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su cerebro en ese momento era una masa muscular inútil en jaque a la cual el mismo calló, frente a él estaba increíblemente Katsuya de espaldas quieto como un pilar, y no supo por qué, pero avanzó con paso firme hacia su encuentro.

Sentía que su esencia lo rodeaba por completo, esa maldita y narcótica loción, ese cabello rubio alborotado, ese cuello que lo llamaba a ser devorado, esa parte donde finalizaba su espalda a ser acariciada y mancillada. Una explosión de sensaciones lo asolaban al punto de hipnotizarlo, estaba completamente hechizado con aquel cachorro.

Sus propias respuestas eran peores aún, sólo observándolo lo poseía, recordaba besos y fantásticas sesiones de sexo, pero recordaba como protagonista a otro rubio.

Todo lo que el había jurado _no volver a sentir_ por el perro afloraba como si nada sólo por verlo parado allí.

Un rubio con dueño de cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma pero que lo tenía preso del éxtasis tanto en sus tiempos de instituto como ahora a puertas del casorio. Que el mundo se viniera abajo si ese can seguía dándole pelea, que fuera el mismo pelafustán, el mismo duelista de cuarta, que a estas alturas el hecho de que "no le importara" Katsuya se estaba yendo al caño.

Y él mismo se quedaba inmóvil presa del pánico por hacer algo inapropiado mientras su cuerpo sólo parecía obedecerle a él mismo...

- _Es Katsuya __**Sumeragi…**_

Sus manos se posaron en sus hombros tratando de corroborar el hecho de que el perro estaba a merced suya otra vez; el deseo de palpar se le hacía irresistible.

_-__ Está __**casado…**_

Su otra mano descansa en la cintura del rubio como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, atrae el cuerpo del perro contra él sintiendo su aroma, dejándose intoxicar con ese veneno que le inundaba a los sentidos.

_-__ Tiene un__** hijo…**_

Lo sostuvo con cuidado en el momento en que se desvaneció su cachorro en sus brazos dándolo vuelta para que quedara mirándolo. Se veía tan...hermoso.

_-__ ¡Maldición, __**es el perro**_

El último vestigio de cordura que le llegó al Ceo antes de sellar su boca con la de Katsuya, sentir de nuevo ese sabor, tocar de nuevo esa piel tersa y suave, tenerlo tan dócil y sumiso.

Era una fuerza volcánica que superaba todo su rígido razonar…

Ya no había escapatoria.

_**- Cachorro... eres mío.**_

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

son 513.5 dólares americanos En chile eso es $359.450 pesos chilenos; mucho para un simple guardia.

Seto Kaiba significa Caballo de Mar y Alexander lo llama caballito como un apodo.


End file.
